Tramps and Vamps
by polykhromatik
Summary: AU of “Wish" from season 3. What if Faith had come to Sunnydale High the day that Cordelia had made a wish. Buffy/Faith Femslash and hint of Cordelia/Faith. Buffyverse is turned upside down when Cordelia wished that two slayers never lived in Sunnydale.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the characters.**

Cordelia took a deep breath to calm herself as she began to step out of her convertible. She took one final glance of herself in the mirror.

"Shoot," said Cordelia. She noticed that her nose was shiny. She grabbed her purse but in haste spilled the contents in her car and in the parking lot.

She grimaced in pain when she bent over to retrieve her items. She sighed in relief. Her makeup case was intact when she picked it up and began to powder.

Cordelia slowly breathed in and out to relax from her tense moment; she was still sore from her injury. Her left side was tender with the stitches while her heart ached from Xander's betrayal. She was through with him; no more tears she kept telling herself. Today was a new day as she walked across the parking lot.

Today things were going to be different. She was a new woman. Yes, she had caught Xander and Willow together but she was not going to let that get to her. However, every time that repulsive thought came to her she would swat that image away as if it was an annoying insect.

Cordelia walked with an air of confidence in her wine colored outfit with her high heels accessorized with an expensive purse up the steps of Sunnydale High. She put out her best smile. The other day she went to the mall initially to window shop but impulsively bought whatever caught her eye. With her father's credit card, she purchased a formfitting leather skirt with a matching jacket and top, and a Prada handbag with d'Orsay pumps. She felt so good afterwards without any guilt.

She was expecting compliments and looks but instead received snickers and stares. However, she felt bullet proof and ignored the jeers and sneers. Why should she care, she was Cordelia Chase the 'it' girl. She stood up even straighter as she walked through the hallway. A group of girls were passing by and she recognized her so-called friends, notably Harmony, and Cordette.

They stopped. Harmony greeted Cordelia with a faux hug and two kisses on the cheek. She introduced a new girl, Anya and brusquely pushed her out in the open. Anya suddenly felt slightly self-conscious and smiled shyly. Harmony said Anya's father owned a something called a 'Utility'. Harmony liked to be around people that had money and connections, and would do anything to look good at the expense of others.

"Too bad what happened with Xander," teased Harmony.

For once Harmony felt like she had the upper hand around Cordelia and showed her no mercy.

Cordelia looked at Harmony and considered her next words carefully. She wanted to say something nasty however, she was trying to raise herself and isolate herself from the losers. She was trying to get back with the 'in' crowd.

"Who's Xander again?" laughed Cordelia. "I'm am new woman . . . I'm ready to saddle up."

Then everyone in the group began to laugh falsely. The air was stifling and Cordelia chaffed in her new leather skirt. She shifted her stance as she braved the scrutiny from her peers.

"Is that purse a Prada?" asked Anya, as she admired Cordelia's purse.

"Yes it is," exclaimed Cordelia. She was glad to talk about something other than Xander.

"Most people wouldn't know a Prada from a knockoff if it hit them in the face," continued Cordelia with self-importance.

Harmony came back for a second round and swung low.

"So you're ready for a new stallion," asked Harmony, innocently.

"You bet. I'm ready for a new ride," said Cordelia, suggestively.

Harmony motioned Cordelia and group and pointed towards Jonathan. The freshman looked helpless as he was slurping his soft drink. He felt more powerless when they looked down at him. He kept slurping he didn't want appear anymore ridiculous and looked sympathetically at Cordelia. She closed her eyes briefly and felt a wave humiliation envelop her.

"He's safe and I'm sure he won't give you much trouble until he gets his driver license," laughed Harmony. Harmony motioned the group to leave however, Anya turned back.

"It was nice to meet you."

Cordelia took a deep breath and groaned. She had managed to survive her school entrance, but barely and she dismissed Harmony's pettiness. The day was still young and anything was possible. She looked at the bright side however, that thought quickly evaporated when she saw Xander from a distant. They both stopped, and looked at each other as if they were in a trance. Cordelia eyes hardened. She looked around to see if she knew someone that could occupy her during this awkward moment.

John-Lee, a football player, had just walked in and Cordelia called out for him. John-Lee silently cursed he did not want to be seen with a loser's castoff but his upbringing propelled him forward. Suddenly, he hated the world.

"Hi Cordelia," he said quickly and politely.

He hoped none of his football buddies were not around as he looked about surreptitiously. He wanted to stay with the team and hoped to play this year. Word in the street was that Cordelia was bad mojo and he wanted none of that.

Suddenly Cordelia had a wicked thought as she ran her tongue on the edge of her teeth. She could see how miserable Xander looked. You're going to suffer a lot more thought Cordelia as she wet her lips. She started to tilt her head at an angle and was showing her teeth. John-Lee cringed as he stood there with Cordelia displaying a mouth full of teeth.

"Do you see anything in my teeth?" asked Cordelia, as she tilted her head.

He refrained from saying 'yikes' and suppressed his gag reflex as he peered at her teeth. Cordelia continued to shift her head in different angles with John-Lee's head following. He tried not to creep out as he tilted his head as he looked at her teeth.

"Are you sure you don't see anything?" repeated Cordelia.

"Yep, nothings there," replied Faith, as she tilted her head matching Cordelia's head position.

Cordelia was startled and abruptly stopped. Then she averted her eyes slightly and was breathless.

There is a god after all sighed John-Lee as he looked at Faith and instantly ignored Cordelia. This must be also his lucky day as he gazed at Faith and then at her curves. At least she wasn't baring her teeth as he smiled at Faith. To Cordelia's disappointment, John-Lee had his eyes trained on Faith. He had heard of Faith that she was the bad girl that boys dreamed being with. They were right. She was eye candy but the naughty version and he was anxious to put his hands in the cookie jar.

"Hey Cordy, how's it goin," said Faith.

"Fine," said Cordelia, curtly.

Faith had made the decision to talk Buffy after the debacle involving her recent Watcher. It wasn't easy for her to talk; she was more of a doer than a talker. However, some of her actions had contributed to a misunderstanding, which led to a confrontation with Buffy. Normally, she didn't care but this time it was different. She was still hurting inside and wanted to make amends. After the fight, Buffy had attempted to reconcile with Faith but she had been shut out by Faith's tough stance.

Afterwards, Faith regretted her actions and realized that Buffy and her friends had accepted her. She didn't have much in the way of friends. When she saw Cordelia, she sighed in relief; a beacon of hope. Actually, a red flag, as she gazed at the brightly clad woman in red in high heels. She looked like she was dressed to kill. Not bad considered Faith, she just needed to let her hair down.

Xander had watched this whole exchange from a distant. From his angle, it looked like Cordelia was kissing John-Lee. His heart crumbled and his shoulders sagged slightly. He could see Cordelia's eyes mocking him and he felt inadequate. However, that feeling changed when Faith had arrived. From his viewpoint, it now looked like Cordelia and Faith were kissing. Xander's expression changed to delight. He licked his lips and gave Cordelia two thumbs up. Cordelia panicked and realized her blunder, and shut her mouth.

He put his hands in pockets and grinned as he continued to watch the drama unfold. He could see that John-Lee was fixated with Faith. Then he saw him give a note to Faith and quickly left to join up with some jocks he knew. He also saw how miserable Cordelia looked and he shrugged his shoulders indifferently.

"Amazing and I wasn't even trying," said Faith, as she swished her hips. She stuffed the hastily written note in her front pocket. "I guess it pays to go to school."

Cordelia rolled her eyes and looked down at Faith. She could not believe this loose woman could score while she could hardly get an acknowledgement from a football player. Was she losing her touch? She had dressed to the nines but was bested by Faith who looked like she had rolled out bed from a sleazy motel.

"Have you seen Buffy?"

Always about Buffy, she was starting to hate that name. Buffy had been the source of problems ever since she arrived at Sunnydale High.

"No," snapped Cordelia. "What you do think I am? Her handler! Her babysitter!"

Cordelia wished Faith would make herself scarce; it didn't help her social standing to be seen with her either. She was beginning to wonder as an 'it' girl, if she was doomed to be a social magnet for losers.

Faith let Cordelia's outburst roll off her shoulders and was amused. Faith almost laughed aloud as she watched Cordelia's complexion begin to match the color of her outfit.

"This is yours," said Faith, as she took out a cylindrical object from back pocket. She dangled it in front of Cordelia.

"What?!" protested Cordelia. "It's not mine!"

Faith grinned and cocked her head to the side. "Whatever."

"You can get in trouble if you're seen carrying that."

"Your name and address is on it," said Faith, nonchalantly. "Found it outside in the parking lot."

Cordelia eyes opened wider when she saw her name. She swiped the object from Faith's hand and quickly threw it in her purse.

"By the way nice outfit – you look good in leather," smiled Faith.

Cordelia became even more embarrassed and for some inexplicable reason she started to blush. Then she felt a warm sensation between her legs. She became flustered and then angry, which made her blush become even more pronounced.

"Later C," winked Faith, as she turned and sauntered down the hallway.

Cordelia sighed in disgust.

"As if being rejected and scorned isn't enough, I get gawked by Faith," muttered Cordelia, as she watched Faith leave.

Most of the males stopped and smiled as Faith passed by; she gave them pause. Some of them took a deep breath while others adjusted their pants. Cordelia fumed; there should be a law against that as she watched Faith sway her hips down the hallway.

For most of the day, Cordelia kept to herself and attended classes without much fanfare. That afternoon she walked towards the courtyard for a break and hoped to clear her head. She kept telling herself this horrible day is almost over, she had one more class as she looked at her watch.

Then her heart felt heavy when she saw at one of the picnic tables a group of people she now detested; it was the Scoobies. She was about to leave when she nearly bumped into Anya.

"Anya," exclaimed Cordelia.

Anya gave her friendly smile. However, Cordelia mistook the smile for a smirk and vented.

"Are you going to dump on me too," said Cordelia, defensively. "Oh let's see it's the dump on Cordelia day. I've been gawked at, ridiculed at, and scorned at!"

Anya was taken aback but her eyes opened wide when she heard the word 'scorned'.

"No, I'm trying to get away from Harmony. She's so annoying, always clinging at my side. Pathetic if you ask me."

Cordelia relaxed her stance. What a breath fresh air as she looked at Anya.

Faith ran her fingers through her hair as she approached the Scoobies; she saw that Buffy was with them. She had just met up with Giles and he was the only one who seemed to know where Buffy was.

"Hey B," said Faith, as she neared the picnic table.

Buffy's eyes beamed and her mouth move slightly eventually becoming her signature smile. Every time Faith called her that it provoked her slightly but not in a bad way. Instead it evoked her in a warm and fuzzy way. She reined in that feeling quickly. Buffy kept telling herself this was Faith's way of acknowledging her while at the same time announcing her presence as she watched the brunette next to her.

"Faith."

"Hi . . . Hey I wanted to talk . . .I umm," began Faith.

Then Faith stood still for a moment and then started to move about restlessly with her nervous energy. She had rehearsed what she wanted to say but now her tongue would not cooperate. She fidgeted and began to put her hands in and out her pockets.

"Buffy you're a good judge of character; you never passed judgment over me. . . . I mean most people don't give me a chance. And if they do they form a quick opinion and drop kick me," struggled Faith. "I just want to right things between us . . . being that we're Slayers."

Then Faith extended her hand for a handshake to Buffy. However, Buffy gave Faith a wholehearted hug instead.

"Me too Faith," replied Buffy.

"You must think I'm a total fu#k up."

"Actually no, I was thinking more as a misfit like me," said Buffy.

Faith was silent and moved, and became slightly choked up. She hugged Buffy affectionately.

"Ah . . . I'm sensing a group hug moment," said Willow.

She and Xander had scooted to other side of the picnic table to give Buffy and Faith some privacy but it was impossible not to hear the conversation.

"Ah Yes, forgiveness is such a beautiful thing . . . can you spread the love," added Xander.

Willow elbowed Xander. "It's can you *feel* the love."

"Oh Yeah I knew that . . . but I like the *spread* part too."

"You guys," said Buffy, as she held Faith.

Willow went next to them and huddled. Xander was about to do the same but felt someone was staring at them. It was Cordelia. He was at a loss but he regained his composure and had a wicked thought as he remembered this morning encounter with Cordelia.

He put his arms around the trio of women and jutted out his chin while grinning at Cordelia. I have three honnies can you top that as he winked at Cordelia.

"Yuck," said Cordelia, as she watched the group.

"Exactly."

Cordelia stared back defiantly at Xander.

"He looks desperate," continued Anya.

"And he's a loser trying to elevate himself by being around Buffy. Damm her it's all her fault, she's the one who started all of this."

"You should make a wish."

"I don't need wishes. I'm woman of action. Besides wishes don't work"

"You would be surprised," said Anya, as she toyed with the pendant with her fingers.

Cordelia's eyes caught the pendant and admired it.

"Is that a Gucci?"

"Oh no, it's much older and it's a family heirloom."

Cordelia was in awe of the pendant.

"It also gives me good luck."

Cordelia raised her eyebrows.

"Sometimes making wishes can be therapeutic," continued Anya, as she took off her pendant and gave it to Cordelia. "Make a wish."

"Really… Mmmm …Maybe I should make a wish," said Cordelia, as she put on the pendant.

"Let me see," said Cordelia, as she turned back facing the Scoobies. "I wish Buffy had never come to Sunnydale"

"Buffy?"

"Yeah Buffy. If it wasn't for her I would never had these problems," said Cordelia, as she rested her hand on her left side; she felt the stitches tug slightly.

"Yeah, I wish Buffy had never come to Sunnydale,"

"Are you sure?"

"You might as well add Faith to my list," said Cordelia, as she looked at Faith and Buffy with disdain. "I can't stand her either."

"Done," said Anya.

"What," said Cordelia, as she turned back?

Suddenly Anya expression faced turned into wizened, wrinkled aged woman and Cordelia gasped. Suddenly, Cordelia's legs felt wobbly and she wondered if there was an earthquake at Sunnydale High.


	2. Chapter 2

"Cool," said Cordelia, as she suddenly noticed her side did not hurt anymore. However, she realized that Anya wasn't around but didn't care.

She also noticed in strange way she was wearing aqua blue outfit but she ignored that anomaly. What made her especially happy was that Buffy, Faith, Xander, and Willow were not around the picnic table.

"This is great," said Cordelia, as she played with the pendant. "Thanks Anya, for giving me my wish!" She clenched her hands in joy, damn Scoobies were out her life.

"Hey this day may not be a total loss," said Cordelia, triumphantly as she walked back in.

"Cordelia, where have you been?" asked Cordette, as she closed her locker door. The other girls around looked at Cordelia with concern.

Cordelia gave a careful smile.

"Wow that dress is something, it so alluring," remarked Cordette. "But I love it."

The other girls nodded in agreement and Cordelia noted that her friends were all wearing drab colored dresses. She was slight puzzled but accepted the compliment as she looked at her dress. Who was she to refuse praises from those around her? Right now she could use some flattery.

"Hi Cordelia," said John-Lee.

He had been standing there admiring Cordelia she was stunning and quite bold for wearing this dress. He hoped she was still available as he mustered enough courage to ask her out to the dance.

"Oh John-Lee," said Cordelia, stiffly. She eyed him wearily.

"Probably every guy has asked but I was wondering if you would be interested in going to the upcoming dance with me."

He wrung his hands hoping for a response. Cordelia was such a bright light among the dour looking girls.

"Hmmm . . . I'll have to get back with you," said Cordelia with a non-committal voice.

She was still smarting from John-Lee's behavior from this morning and wasn't going let him off the hook too easily.

"Really," said John-Lee, as he clasped his hands. He left feeling elated.

It wasn't a flat out rejection and she had actually talked to him. He thanked his lucky stars as he strode down the hallway.

"Cordelia, you rule!" declared Cordette. She admired how Cordelia had John-Lee around wrapped her finger.

Cordelia grinned as she walked with friends to her class. In the classroom, she saw Harmony with some other girls and noticed that same dowdy look. In fact all the students had that same look and she was about to inquire but the professor had entered.

"Today's lecture is going to be brief," he said. He glanced nervously at his watch.

His wife was ill and he had to pick his children from elementary school. He wished he didn't have afternoon classes, he much preferred morning classes. So much to do before sunset.

"Just read those chapters noted in the Syllabus. The quiz is the day after tomorrow and remember the monthly memorial service is in the morning."

He closed his book and promptly left without looking back. The rest of the class collectively sighed and got up as well. Cordelia thought she had spaced out when she realized that class already over.

"That was shortest class ever," said Cordelia, as she looked at Harmony. "I want to do something fun. I'm in the mood to go to the Bronze. Why don't we all meet up later?"

Harmony and rest of the girls looked at her with disbelief.

"Are you crazy?!" said Harmony, as she studied Cordelia and her dress. "Besides what's with the tramp look are you trying to get bit?"

Cordelia had enough of Harmony's snarky remarks. "What's with the plain Jane, somber look? You'll never get anybody if you dress like that."

All the girls shook their heads. Then Cordelia bit her lip and started to back pedal.

"Hey Harmony, I bumped my head the other day. I guess I'm having a *senior class* moment," said Cordelia, nervously.

"I wish I could go," conceded Harmony. "But it's off limits now, it's been overrun by vamps."

"Oh right, its coming back to me," said Cordelia, as she hit her head with the palm of hand.

"Even if it was vamp free, curfew starts in an hour," added Cordette.

"Right I keep forgetting that . . . I blame all of this on Xander and Willow."

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Willow and Xander are dead," said Harmony, grimly.

"Oh . . . I knew that too."

* * *

When Cordelia walked to the leaf covered parking lot, she thought she was having another senior moment when she couldn't find her car. She swore she parked in this area of the parking lot. In fact, there wasn't single vehicle in the parking lot. This didn't ring any alarm bells as she walked around to another parking lot.

"Alright this isn't funny anymore," yelled Cordelia, as she looked around. "Where's my car?"

She stopped a groundskeeper who hurried across the parking lot, however he proved useless in providing information in the whereabouts of Cordelia's car. He admonished and reminded Cordelia that students were not allowed to drive. He added quickly.

"Miss you better go home quickly or least get in quickly before the sun sets."

"Whatever," said Cordelia with a huff and walked away.

She walked down the empty, Main Street and passed the cinema. She wondered what was playing and considered catching movie but noted it was closed. All the shops were closed and some had metal gates, and the sun had just set. The streets seem so dead as she walked alone.

"What happened to the nightlife around here?" asked Cordelia, rhetorically.

"It's still here if you know where to find it, if you know what I mean," said a voice from an alley.

Cordelia was startled when she heard a voice and that voice sounded eerily familiar. She felt the small hairs on back of her head stand upright.

"Well, Well. If it isn't Miss Cordelia Chase," said Xander, as he leaned against a building in the shadows. He swaggered across the street towards her.

"Xander?!" said Cordelia, "They said you were dead . . . This must be a sicko joke."

Xander grinned.

"Did you hear that, Willow," said Xander, as he extended his hand lovingly to Willow. "I'm dead."

Willow giggled and sauntered across the street to Xander.

"I may be dead to you but I'm not out," said Xander, as he held Willow in his arms.

"Kiss, Kiss," said Willow, eagerly.

He gave Willow a kiss. Willow returned her affections with a slow tongue lick on Xander's neck.

"Ewww . . . I can't win . . . Even in this Bizarro world you guys are still together. Check into a motel room already!"

"Yummy," said Willow, as she began to nibble on Xander's ear while looking at Cordelia and started to caress his pale white chest.

"Willow what's with the leather look? You know something strange is going on here. I think my wish may have something to do with this, I think? Where's Buffy the Slayer when you need her. Yeah Buffy will fix this; I just have to find her. Okay I admit it I need her help and damn I hate it when I need her."

Xander and Willow grinned mischievously as they approached Cordelia.

"I want more," said Willow, as she looked at Cordelia and then stuck her tongue at her.

"Can I have her?"

"Now, Willow behave . . . You know it's my turn. If you're *nice* I'll share."

"Oh . . . I have a bad feeling," said Cordelia, as began to step back. She quickly put her hand in her purse fishing for her car keys and but came across another object first.

"She looks enticing," continued Willow, as she came closer almost within a foot of Cordelia. "Xander, I'm really hungry."

"It's the dress, my vixen," said Xander, suggestively. "Cordelia, was always sharp dresser but dumber than a sack of rocks that's how she got to me."

"Oh no . . . I've got to find Buffy . . . she'll make things right. She'll help . . ."

Then Willow and Xander began to transform into vampires.

"Oh my god you're vamps!" shrieked Cordelia.

"No one is going to help you," growled Willow. "You belong to us . . ."

"Oh yeah," said Cordelia, as she took out a small black canister. "Watch this." She sprayed Willow with it.

"Mmmm … Spicy . . . Not bad . . . kinda taste like pepper," giggled Willow. "Hey Cordy you wanna vamp out with us?"

Xander began to kiss Willow and tasted the pepper spray. He grinned and watched Cordelia take advantage of the moment. Cordelia didn't looked as she fled, only problem she was running in a full panic like prey.

"Oh this is the fun part," said Willow, as she clapped her hands.

"Yeah . . . my love . . . you love all the parts," winked Xander. "Let the games begin." He started to jog after Cordelia with Willow walking casually behind.

Xander easily caught up with Cordelia and knocked down her and they tumbled down on the pavement. Cordelia struggled with Xander and fought back. In her fingers, she had her car keys and struck at his face, and managed to cut his face. However, Xander was stronger and put his hand on Cordelia throat, and started to bend down. Suddenly, a white van screeched to a stop and several occupants came out. All had crosses and few with crossbows.

Xander looked up and backed off. "Damm White Hats." Cordelia freed herself and recognized Giles and Oz.

"Party poopers," pouted Willow.

"Giles! Oz! Thank goodness," said Cordelia, as she approached them.

"Come on Cordelia, hurry up and get in," shouted Oz. "Don't you know vamps are attracted to bright colors."

"You wouldn't believe the day I had," said Cordelia, as she sat next to Giles in the front seat. "Willow and Xander . . . they were trying to vamp on me."

"Keep an eye out," said Giles, as he looked back at the rearview mirror. "Make sure we're not being followed."

"It started with this *silly* wish that's all. I mean the world is all wrong . . . it's not suppose to be this way. It's not my fault that this happened."

Giles eyed her hard.

"Okay, It's not all my fault. If Xander hadn't suck face with Willow I wouldn't have made a wish."

Oz grumbled when he heard Willow's name.

"We need Buffy she's the Slayer. You have to find her," continued Cordelia.

"What are talking about?" said Giles, as he was half listening, as he was driving.

Somehow, this talkative girl was trying to tell something but he was concentrating on his driving. He was making sure there weren't any more stragglers. They were always a few kids getting into trouble.

"You're a Watcher."

Giles turned his head. "How do you know that?"

"Oh Duh! Come on Buffy told me. When you're not working as the school's librarian you put on your Watcher hat. Buffy's a Slayer. It all started when I made wish after I put on this pendant," said Cordelia and showed her pendant to Giles. "Anya told me I should make a wish and I would feel good. Now I feel like crap and the world has gone to hell."

"Please tell me you're lying," groaned Giles.

Cordelia shook her head no.

"Anyanka is the Patron Saint of all women scorned."

"Oh well that explains everything," said Cordelia with resign and threw her hands up in the air. "I should have known by her looks, it was a dead give away."

* * *

Buffy grunted loudly and buried her head in the pillow as her phone rang again and again. It had ringed incessantly that whole afternoon. She wanted to get some sleep for the nightly patrol. Then the answering machine kicked in. It was the same man leaving messages.

"Go away already," shouted Buffy.

He kept asking for Buffy the Slayer and said he was a Watcher. He gave out his name as Giles Rupert.

"Watch?" said Faith, groggily as she opened her eyes. She had slept soundly through all noise but Buffy's voice woke her up.

"Watcher," replied Buffy.

Buffy kicked the sheets off and finally sat up grabbing the receiver.

"Hello," said Buffy, impatiently. She chucked her pillow against the headboard and leaned back.

"Is this Buffy Summers?" said Giles, tentatively.

"Yeah, who needs to know?"

"I'm Giles Rupert a Watcher."

"Yes, you've said that a gazillion times," sighed Buffy, with annoyance.

Then she looked sweetly at Faith lying next to her. Faith was giving her a questioning look.

"Well, we have a grave situation here in Sunnydale, CA."

Buffy yawned.

"We have rather a large outbreak of Vampire activity."

Faith propped herself on her elbows.

"So you have Vampire activity. Big deal, who doesn't?"

"What's going on?" asked Faith.

Buffy covered the receiver. "Some idiot from Sunnydale, California babbling away. Sounds like a nutcase."

Faith sat up and pressed her head next to Buffy to listen.

"A high student, Cordelia Chase, claims she knows you and says that world was changed for the worse when she made a wish. I know how this sounds but you have to believe me. It has to do with a pendant from Anyanka, she is . . ."

Giles could hear the impatience on the other end.

"You have to believe us Buffy. Please listen."

Buffy shook her head in disbelief and had just about enough with this crank call. She was about to slam the phone.

"Do you expect me to believe that, you weirdo," interrupted Buffy.

"Hold up B," said Faith, soothingly and reached for the phone. "Let's hear what he has to say."

"Who's that," asked Giles.

Faith pressed the speakerphone button.

"I'm Faith Lehane. I'm also a Slayer."

"Ah thank goodness, two Slayers," said Giles, and then he glanced over to Cordelia and mouthed the words two Slayers. "We're in luck! We could use your help as well. Your Watcher mentioned you know Buffy."

"Yes I know her very well," said Faith. She put her arm around Buffy to placate her. "So what's this about the world being messed up?"

Buffy blew a soft kiss at Faith and pushed her back on the bed. She began to trace circles on her belly.

Finally, a voice reason reflected Giles as he started to repeat his story. He was beginning to have doubts with Buffy based on her attitude. He hoped that Faith was more levelheaded and more patient. When he didn't hear any monosyllabic replies after awhile he asked.

"Faith, what do you think of that idea?"

He heard a series of grunts and grumbles, and what sounded like fabric being torn. He wondered if the Slayers were being attacked.

"Faith. Faith can you hear me?"

"Oh Oh Oh Yes. Oh Yes Yieee Grrrrr . . . Ahhhhhhhhhh"

"Faith are you alright?" Then he heard what sounded like objects crashing on the floor.

"What is Giles," whispered Cordelia, who stood next him in the library.

"Not sure . . . I hope they're alright."

Cordelia took the receiver and pressed the speaker button.

"All this time and I never knew what that button was used for," declared Giles.

Cordelia looked at him with pity and took the phone from him.

"Faith are you there?" started Cordelia. "Faith!" shouted Cordelia. "Faith, Buffy! Hello, anybody there."

"What?!" mumbled Faith, hoarsely.

"It's Giles again. Can you and Buffy come down to Sunnydale?"

"Yes," said Faith, breathlessly.

"Any questions, comments, or concerns?"

"Yes can you email my Watcher on what you just said? I didn't get it all."


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah . . . Xander and Willow, my two upstanding and darling vampires," said the Master. "You've come to feast at the right time."

"Actually, we have some interesting tidbit," announced Xander.

"Hopefully more appetizing than this one," said Master with disgust who was holding his latest victim. "I can't stomach her right now; she looks at me with those doe-like eyes."

He hated when that happened, it actually repulsed and unnerved him when his victims looked at him quietly without putting up a struggle. He then noted Willow's hunger and desire.

"Take her . . . go on take her, she's yours."

Willow looked at Xander for a moment and he gave her tacit approval. She was pleased. She returned her attention to the girl and the master shoved the girl in Willow's arms.

Willow gently pushed the girl's hair to the side and looked peacefully at her while tilting the girl's head back. She started cooing at the girl. She paused near the girl's lips and then brushed over her jaw line towards her neck. Willow looked at the girl serenely for a moment before violently clamping down on the neck and then feasted voraciously while making slurping sounds in the process.

Xander and the Master smiled and admired Willow's gusto for a kill.

"What a passionate kill," said the Master. "So what were you saying Xander?"

"Ran into an old flame, almost snuffed her out but she was rescued by the school librarian, you know the faux-watcher."

"Not to worry he and his ilk will be dealt with after the general population is under my control."

"Something else, boss. My ex kept referring to Buffy as some slayer."

"Ooh I'm scared," laughed the Master, and then stroked his chest. "Boo hoo I'm so scared."

"She mentioned that Buffy would fix things. Something has to be done."

Master scrutinized Xander and Willow gravely.

"They way I see it is both of you need to fix this. You played with her no doubt and then let her escape."

"Master they had the advantage. The came out in force with crosses and crossbows," said Xander, contritely and averting his eyes.

"If you both want to live to see another night then you'll kill her before contact is made with the Slayer. If not your asses will be kissing the sunshine. I won't let a Slayer interfere with my Master Plan."

* * *

"Stakes, check; crossbows, check; bows, check; arrows, check; knives, check; and axes, check," said Faith, as went through the checklist of weapons. Then she and Buffy put them in large duffle bags.

"For once, I'm glad my Mom is on a business trip," said Faith, as she hoisted the duffle bags in the trunk of the Slaymobile, a 1979 Cadillac Deville. "I'm not sure how I could sneak away for several days. If she knew . . . she'd have hard time me leaving the state and miss school."

"Strange, I don't have these problems," boasted Buffy as she bumped her hips into Faith.

"Maybe I should drop out," teased Faith.

"Oh no you don't. You're the smart and intelligent one with a sassy attitude. Finish school already," said Buffy.

"Yes, Miss Street smarts . . . but sometimes I feel school is a waste. On top of homework, school gets in my way of handling slayer duties, and seeing you is tough."

"Ah poor baby," said Buffy squeezed Faith's hand and feigning sorrow. "You appear to have it together sis," said Buffy. "You know we don't have to go; this all could be hoax."

"My Watcher assures me that Giles is genuine and they're short handed. They need our help."

Buffy shrugged her shoulders.

"B you know you don't have to go," remarked Faith.

"And what miss all the action. And really what else could I be doing?" winked Buffy, mischievously. "Besides I live for slaying and wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

Faith gave Buffy an apprehensive look; she knew if Buffy didn't occupy her time she'd find trouble or trouble would find her. Buffy had no plans on passing up on adventure. Moreover, being without Faith would be torture; staying in that drab motel room would be that much more lonelier.

"How sweet. But I'm Slayer too and I can defend myself."

Buffy threw a punch at Faith but she dodged it but barely; she felt the air whoosh by her. Faith came back tripping Buffy who fell face first in the trunk on top of the duffle bags. Buffy turned around and looked up at Faith who was peering down at her.

"Wow girlfriend . . . I really feel so safe with your fighting abilities," giggled Buffy. "In that case I think we should go."

Faith rolled her eyes at Buffy and extended her arm to help Buffy out of the trunk. However, Buffy yanked Faith in with her landing atop of her, and Buffy wrapped her arms her before Faith could react. She started to cuddle and snuggle with Faith. Before Faith could say word, Buffy was nuzzling on Faith's neck. They looked like two peas in a pod.

"Can't this wait love?"

Buffy responded by pushing Faith on top of the duffle bags and jumped on top of her kissing her neck. "Mmmm no."

"B this is not the place," said Faith, as she tried to pry Buffy off her.

But Buffy held on tenaciously like a barnacle attaches itself to a boat. As much as she loved Buffy advances, this was becoming excruciating. Faith winced in pain.

"Why not?"

"For one thing I have something poking at my ass," said Faith, as tried to shift her body to a more comfortable position.

Buffy's eyes opened wider in delight and smiled.

". . . and no it's not what you think," continued Faith.

Then Buffy began to laugh while Faith was squirming beneath her as she tried to get in a more comfortable position. Buffy wasn't helpful as she emitted those deep belly laughs pressing onto Faith.

"Oh really," said Buffy, wickedly "How do know that for sure?"

Faith wondered if this was one of Buffy's practical or if not sick joke. She could be such a prankster at times.

"Oh for gods sake you didn't bring that along did you?" asked Faith, as she stopped moving. She had managed to move herself in a slightly better position, now the sharp object was digging at her hips.

Buffy smiled wickedly and said, "Who me? I don't know what you're talking about."

Faith eyed her suspiciously and then sighed in relief.

"Oh it's only a wooden stake, its too hard and pointy to be anything else," concluded Faith, as she was finally able to put her hand beneath her. "Not that I like wooden stakes poking at me."

Then she was finally to deflect the point further away from her and said, "I'm too young to be impaled."

Buffy roared out laughing. Then Faith laughed as well when she realized she said a double entendre.

Buffy rolled to the side and stretched out in the cavernous trunk, and bumped her elbow on a tote bag spilling the contents. Noticing two colorful beach towels neatly rolled up, she took one of them, and started to unravel one.

"What's this?"

"B I wish you wouldn't do that," sighed Faith. She had spent hours planning and packing, and now within moments Buffy was trashing her trunk.

That made Buffy even more curious, it was like placing a sign on a door saying 'forbidden'. When she completely unraveled the beach towel, a bikini dropped from the towel. Faith retrieved it but Buffy swiped the bottom from her hands.

"Hey that's mine," said Faith, as she tried to take back her bikini bottom. "Yours is in the other towel."

"So were we planning on wearing this while were slaying or what? Mmm . . .is the new plan to razzle dazzle the enemy before we slay them?" asked Buffy, as she stretched the bikini testing the elasticity. "Um . . . Not sure where we can hide our weapons in these," continued Buffy, as she inspected Faith's bikini bottom. "Or is this what we're planning to wear on the way to California?"

"B there are beaches in California," began Faith.

"That a fact. You'd think that's wise, when we should be focusing on slaying," continued Buffy, as she began to twirl Faith's bikini bottom.

Faith sighed impatiently

"B this was supposed to have been a surprise. I thought after we take care of business, we'd kick back at the beach. Is that problem?"

"Maybe . . . I don't know about this," said Buffy, as she studied the bottom noting that it was rather skimpy.

"Why not? It would be fun and sweet. I've never been to California let alone to the beach and neither have you."

"Your suit is revealing, especially the bottom."

"Buffy! I disagree with you," said Faith, feeling insulted. "And you're the one who gave me this, remember," added Faith, as she tried to take back her bikini. She could not believe that Buffy was being so hypocritical. What was her problem?

"Well that's different."

Faith looked at Buffy incredulously and couldn't believe Buffy's attitude. Buffy was unconvinced and held fast to the bikini.

"Why are you being difficult?"

"Why are you being a show off?"

"I'm not. I just wanted us to have a romantic time at the beach. If you look back in the tote bag, there's picnic blanket. Wanted to be romantic with you. Is that so wrong?" faltered Faith. "I thought it would be nice the two of us since we been going out over a year now. If I had known that it would be such a hassle I wouldn't have even bothered."

Buffy was quiet and realized they never did anything special for their one year anniversary. Sure they had planned but injuries and accident plagued them. Buffy was seriously hurt resulting the scars above and below her mouth. Faith had snuck a cake at the hospital but that didn't really count. Then Faith got hurt shortly afterwards in an auto wreck. Then their lives were busy and they never made the time.

Buffy took and held Faith's hand and softly said, "Hey I didn't know – my lame bad. Okay."

Faith sat up and was about to get out of the trunk but Buffy came up to Faith put her arms her waist. She cursed when another wooden stake pricked her this time on her thigh and started to rub her leg. She may have ability heal quickly but she felt pain.

"I just don't want people seeing you like that," continued Buffy, defensively. "If anyone should see you it should be me."

"Well shoot. What do expect me to wear some one piece, a granny suit?"

"No, but . . ."

"But what?"

Buffy said tensely, "But . . . Dammit. . . I wish you'd involved me. Asked me how I felt. It's always about you, your home, your life, your car, your slaying strategies, and your all encompassing everything. Have you ever thought to ask me on anything? We're a team now!"

Faith was silent and finally spoke, "B I'm sorry, I didn't know . . . didn't realized . . . you never expressed your concerns to me before like this. I'll make an effort to listen but girlfriend you gotta to talk to me I'm not some mind reader."

Buffy nodded and Faith gave her a hug, "We should really be going; we have long drive ahead."

Buffy perked up and said, "Yeah while we're on this road trip. I can pract- . . . Um I can help by driving. Then when we're finished slaying we can go to the beach. What do ya think of that idea?" Buffy flashed her best smile at Faith.

However, Faith's eyes opened slightly wider, "Driving?" She had planned to the driving herself.

"What?! So I had a little fender bender with the Slaymobile," said Buffy, slightly embarrassed and miffed.

"Yeah, and it took a whole year of my allowance and a lotta explaining to my Mom. She was pissed."

And plenty of lying recalled Faith. She had taken the fall when told her mother that she was the one who wrecked the car. Her mom almost took away her driver's license and threatened to ban her driving until she would graduate. However, her mom cooled down and decided instead, that from now on Faith would be responsible for the car in terms of repairs, insurance, and maintenance.

Faith remembered how Buffy drove around the empty parking of a shopping center in the Slaymobile. Faith was teaching her the basics of driving but Buffy drove like a maniac. She kept telling Buffy to slow it down. Confusion reigned as Buffy was attempting to stop the car; it lurched forward ramming one of lone concrete, lampposts in the middle of the empty parking lot. Right after the wreck Buffy looked at the pale faced Faith and started to apologize profusely; the jarring crash had shook them up.

"Sorry Faith, I got confused between the pedals," said Buffy, shakily, as she took off seatbelt.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean this to happen. I'm sorry…"

Faith was still.

Buffy became more agitated when Faith didn't respond and mistook her silence for anger. "Look I said I'm sorry what more can I say. Aren't you going to say something?"

"Can you open my door?" asked Faith, weakly.

"Can't you do it yourself?" said Buffy, with remorse.

"My neck . . . it really hurts," gasped Faith, without moving. "It's sore."

"Oh my god . . . Oh sweet Faith, . . . I'm so sorry I did this," said Buffy, and she kissed Faith on the cheek but Faith groaned. "Oops, here let me do that."

She went next to Faith and reached over to open the door. She carefully removed Faith's seatbelt without jarring her.

"It's Okay girlfriend, I know you are," said Faith, shakily. "It's just a car . . . a car can be replaced but not you."

When Buffy drove the Slaymobile for the first time, she thought it would be easy. She kept saying how hard it could be, she slayed vampires, demons, and other monsters for a living. She found out otherwise when she drove a car for the first time.

"I see you forgot that I gave you some money to help you fix it. Remember I took it in for repairs while you were in school."

"No, I haven't forgotten."

"Even took some addition lessons," said Buffy, proudly. "Much better driver now."

Faith was surprised with that admission; she didn't think Buffy would do something like that. It hadn't been easy for Buffy or the few driving instructors who had to put with her maniacal driving. She finally found one instructor who was inured enough; he too had been terrible driver and had been in several wrecks as well before he taught driving. Eventually, she got a hang of all those buttons, dials, and most importantly on which pedal to use. The smaller cars she trained on were much easier to control compared to the barge-of-a-car affectionately known as the Slaymobile.

"Seriously, you did that?" asked Faith, as she held Buffy's gaze

"Yes, I did that," said Buffy, softly. "I saw how hurt you were but you didn't give me any lip, you were really cool about it."

Faith came up to Buffy and kissed her.

"Alright B, I hear you," said Faith. "I'll let you drive but only when we hit the open country," continued Faith, as she got out of the trunk. "And we can shop for a new two piece bikini while we're in SoCal."

But this time I choosing my own bikini mused Faith as she rubbed her sore ass since it was still smarting. As much as Faith cared for her, the Buffster drove her crazy at times with her antics. However, she loved Buffy dearly.

Buffy grinned as she got out of the trunk and said, "Good Plan."


	4. Chapter 4

"Thanks's for coming by," said Cordelia, to Harmony.

While she didn't care one wit for Harmony, Cordelia was thankful she was here. The experience with Xander and Willow had left her shaken the day before and last night she barely slept. She didn't want to be alone even if it meant if she had to hang out with Harmony. Earlier that day Cordelia begged Harmony to stay with her at the library while Giles was in and out doing preparations. Without hesitation, Harmony agreed and didn't seem to mind.

Harmony smiled.

Harmony was curious about vampires and wanted to learn more about them. She thought Cordelia had been brazen in attitude and attire, and believed she had it coming to her. However, she also thought it was cool in a twisted way and secretly wished she had been there as well. She wondered what it was like to be vampire as she sat down at the conference table across Cordelia.

"You don't know how much this means to me," said Cordelia, relieved.

She noticed that Harmony was wearing a snug, turquoise shirt and started to look at it. She meant to ask where she bought it as she admired the style. She wondered if it came in red but then her mind drifted back to her worries.

"Not a problem," replied Harmony. "Don't worry things are going to be alright."

Harmony looked forward to hanging with Cordelia. When Cordelia had promised to tell her about the fantastic tales, regarding vampires she jumped at the opportunity or else she would have bailed. Before coming to school this morning, Harmony decided to wear something colorful and bright. If Cordelia was doing it, why couldn't she?

"Can you hold the fort for a moment while I grab some food? Do you want anything?"

"I'm fine."

"By the way nice top," remarked Cordelia, as she turned to leave.

Harmony smiled smugly thinking why should Cordelia have all the fun. She took out her makeup mirror and started to preen. Yeah Harmony was back and ready for action.

"Where did Cordelia go," said Giles, as he stepped in and interrupting Harmony's thoughts. He was carrying an arm full of documents and maps.

"Was hungry," said Harmony, indifferently as she came to the counter where Giles stood.

"What's all this?" asked Harmony, as she looked at the maps.

"That must be her," said Xander peering down the skylight.

"Are you sure?" questioned Willow.

Both could see the blonde girl looking at the maps and documents with Giles. They were also both deep in a conversation, every so often Giles would open a book and point something out. Xander knew that it was easy to get at Giles at the school than his home; the exposed windows and skylights provided that advantage as he had planned his attack. Maybe he could kill two birds with one stone.

"She looks like someone we use to know," added Willow.

"Looks like they're making plans."

"I wish Cordelia was with them."

"Me too. Are you ready to play?"

Willow nodded eagerly with anticipation.

"Great my vixen, let's get this over with. On my count," said Xander, as he readied himself for a jump. "3, 2, 1."

They both came crashing down the sky window knocking down both Giles and Harmony. Giles was shoved aside and was punched in the gut while Harmony was grabbed.

"Why this is Harmony," remarked Willow, as she looked over the unconscious girl.

"Then again maybe not, she could really be the so-called Buffy. Buffy could be a codename like an undercover agent or something," said Xander. "Besides it doesn't matter, I'm hungry."

Willow mulled over the point. She had seen her studying the maps and documents intently engaged in a conversation. She too didn't know who Buffy really was either. However, she didn't want to face the Master empty handed and she was also hungry.

"Yeah, me too, let's feed," winked Willow.

Giles blinked his eyes several times, as he lied on the ground and groaned quietly. He could hear the ravenous feeding sounds and started to move about. He knew it would have to act quickly; as much as he deplored the loss of life it was too late for Harmony but not for him. Then Giles saw Xander and Willow were looking at him. He also noticed that the weapons cage was open. Before Giles gave it another thought, he made a dash for it. However, Xander was quicker and slammed shut the weapon's cage door.

"No weapons for you," teased Xander.

"This will be fun, never tasted a watcher. How should we do him?" asked Willow, as she glanced over to Xander.

Giles studied his options; they weren't too many as Xander and Willow cornered him against the wall.

"Back off both of you or else," yelled Cordelia from behind. "I have holy water."

Giles sighed in relief.

"She's no fun," announce Willow. She could see Cordelia was holding a water bottle in her hand.

"Ooh Cordelia, how my heart goes pitter patter for you," said Xander, mockingly.

"I mean it. Back off, or your heart will burn with this," continued Cordelia.

"Swell, so you have water. It might be holy water or then again it might be tap water," challenged Xander. He walked cockily toward Cordelia while looking dubiously at the bottle.

"How do you know if it isn't holy water," said Cordelia, fiercely.

She thrust the bottle in front of him and he stopped in his tracks.

"I don't think I like you anymore," declared Willow and stuck out her tongue insolently at Cordelia.

"Do you feel lucky? Hmmm," said Cordelia, defiantly. "Do you want to have a major heartburn?"

Xander paused he couldn't be sure and he certainly didn't want to test the waters. He glanced at Willow and she nodded no. He could see the anxiety in her face and he backed off. As far as he was concerned, they had accomplished their mission. Taking Giles and Cordelia would have been a sweet bonus but his unlife was not worth being dusted.

"You're mean nothing to me Cordy, I've just had my first taste of Slayer," said Xander, triumphantly.

Cordelia fumed and her eyes darted in the direct where Xander glanced. She became angry and boldly removed the water bottle stopper, "Come on loser, make my day."

"Cordelia I can't wait until we meet again," snarled Xander as he stood next to Willow. He left with Willow with his arm around her waist.

* * *

Buffy was hell on wheels as she as sped across the California desert, a vast unending landscape. The AC was broken and the windows were down while Buffy drove like there was no tomorrow as she tried to stay awake. She was starting to get drowsy; she was not much a day person but they had taken turns driving all night.

She glanced down briefly at her lap where Faith was taking a nap. She smiled at her and resisted from waking her up, as she shifted her legs. The dips and curves made a tiny stuff animal move back and forth across the dashboard. Buffy finally grabbed it and shoved it in a cup holder.

In retrospect, Buffy was glad she made this road trip with Faith. It was a long time since they had spent more than 24 hours together. To her this was quality time. Yes, they got into a few verbal fights and one physical fight but they kissed and made up. That was to be expected, no relationship was perfect.

Furthermore this was exciting. Buffy hardly got out and most of the times she idled her days away while Faith was in school. Sometimes she thought about going back but never did. Instead, she hung out with Faith and met up with her at school. She remember how first met Faith.

When she had been in her old high school, it had more of a blur. She hated high school back then and her home life if you could call it was non-existent. She was in and out foster homes like a revolving door. Then she met Faith at the new high school she transferred to. One evening they were patrolling hallways unaware of each other until they were chasing and fighting vampires. The auspicious encounter was a welcome relief to both slayers at many levels. Then one thing led to another and Buffy was regularly coming over to Faith's home.

"Remember no boys," said Faith's Mom, as she pulled out the driveway.

"I promised," waved Faith from her bedroom window.

"I promise too," giggled Buffy. Buffy loved Faith's mom, she always felt welcome in the home and her cooked food was far more appetizing than the fast food she munched on.

"What are you're plans for this room. Bold colors? New bed?" asked Buffy, as she sat on Faith's bed testing the mattress.

"Not sure, yet," said Faith. She hadn't given much thought about the décor in the room let alone her bed. She didn't mind upgrading her bed though; it looked small as she looked at Buffy who was getting too comfortable. "I'll take it one step at a time."

Buffy smiled.

Buffy was in Faith's bedroom as Faith was getting packing boxes. Faith was completely redoing her bedroom and Buffy decided to help. Except Buffy wasn't helping much, instead she admired the small and cozy room. Moreover, she was wondering what Faith was going to do with the room.

To Buffy it had a Betty Crocker, warm apple pie feel as she reclined on Faith's bed. It felt warm and peaceful as she picked up one of the stuff animals that Faith was going to donate. It was a tiny, cute and fuzzy animal. She never had many toys when she was growing up and she never had room of her own. She had to share everything as she looked at the boxes with items.

"I hope they take these used toys," said Faith, as she walked in. She was carrying an empty box.

When Buffy said she wanted to come over and help, Faith was slightly embarrassed. Her she was Slayer but who still had toys. She almost said no to Buffy but then changed her mind when Buffy insisted and gave her the lost puppy look. She was surprised that Buffy didn't tease her. Instead Buffy was curious to see Faith's room and admired her room.

She paused to see Buffy on her bed holding a stuff animal. Startled Buffy dropped the animal. However, Faith said nothing and started to gather some of the toys from the ground and pack them in the box.

"You're doing a good thing Faith. I'm sure these toys will be appreciated," said Buffy as she sat up.

"I'm not sure if all these toys will fit in this box. If you know anyone, you can take these extra ones to them. You're welcome to take some too if you're interested."

Buffy set aside the stuffed animal on the nightstand.

"Are you interested?"

"Hmm . . . I don't do toys."

"Of course not I didn't mean to imply," began Faith. "You know whatta I mean."

Faith felt both thrilled and nervous around Buffy. She had thoughts about Buffy but didn't know if she was interested. Although Buffy had given her hints she was not entirely sure. At times being around with Buffy was hot and cold, and it drove her mad. Buffy was quiet as she gazed at Faith.

"I guess I better finish packing. This must be boring to you," said Faith, as she turned away to resume packing. She felt jumpy and out of breath, and this was own her room.

"Is it me or is it stuffy in this room?" asked Faith, as she got up suddenly and went up to open the windows. Then she realized all the windows were already opened and hung her head. Buffy came up to Faith and stood beside her.

"Faith, it's Okay. I'm a little nervous too . . ." said Buffy, softly. She felt like her throat tickled with a furball. "You don't have to wonder anymore," continued Buffy, as she put her hand in Faith's hand. "I want the same thing you want."

Faith opened her mouth and said, "Oh."

Faith finally looked at Buffy's eyes and cheered up as she looked at Buffy's bright eyes. Buffy looked serene making Faith more at ease.

"Want Faith," said Buffy, as she came up close to Faith. She took both hands and held them and pulled Faith closer.

"Take Faith," said Buffy, softly with lips close to Faith's mouth.

"Have Faith," whispered Buffy and then she kissed Faith.

"Want Buffy," repeated Faith, breathlessly in between kisses.

"Take Buffy," kissed Faith. She felt Buffy arms encircled her and felt herself being walked to the bed.

"Have Buffy," continued Faith and felt herself falling on the bed with Buffy.

Buffy woke up with Faith in her arms and squeezed her gently without disturbing her. She hoped that Faith didn't take her advice to put garish colors she much preferred the soft look about this room. It felt heavenly. Buffy choked up and she hugged Faith a little tighter, and saw her open her eyes. Faith kissed back and smiled thinking a much large bed was needed.

Buffy felt Faith was giving her a small kiss on her bellybutton.

"Afternoon B," said Faith, as she looked up at Buffy. "Do you want me to drive?"

Buffy smiled back. "Not yet."

Buffy found what she was looking for as pulled off a dirt road. Up ahead were abandoned buildings as she drove the car in that direction. Faith sat up and rubbed her eyes. Buffy parked the car behind the buildings.

"Are you tired?"

Buffy nodded no. "Too wired. . . . I want you to make me tired," said Buffy, as she took off her shirt. "Make me very tired."

"Tired?" teased Faith. "Maybe you should take a nap in the backseat and I'll drive for awhile."

"You not making this easy are you?" said Buffy, said as she straddled Faith. "You know what I want."

"Mmm Help me out B . . . give a me clue."

"I want you."

"B. . . So, how do you want it?" whispered Faith, sexily. She took her shirt off as well and kicked off her shoes. "Naughty? Good? Bad? Sweet? Soft? Hard?"

"Hmm . . . ."

* * *

At the Bronze, Xander and Willow triumphantly boast their kill to fellow vampires.

"Ding Dong the bitch is dead," proclaimed Xander. "Mission accomplished."

"So the deed is done?" inquired the Master.

"Slayer never saw us coming, it was very quick. But we took our time with her," grinned Xander.

"Excellent!" smiled the Master, as he slapped Xander's back. "And your ex?"

Xander hemmed and hawed. "Not yet, . . .I'll go back personally after her."

"Don't bother yet. You got rid of the Slayer that's what counts, you can do your ex another time," laughed the Master. "But for now save your strength. We have much to the plan."

"Then Master satisfied?" asked Willow.

"Immensely."

"Can I play with puppy?" begged Willow.

"Of course love, enjoy your puppy time," said the Master, as he gave her the keys.

Willow smiled with glee and grabbed Xander's hand, and they went down to the basement of the Bronze to find 'puppy'.

"Do you wanna ride the pony first?" asked Willow, as she entered the basement.

"Not today my minx, I wanna watch you play," grinned Xander.

Willow clasped her hands and squealed in delight, and then turned her attention to various torture devices hanging on the wall.

"Daylight sucks, can't hunt can we puppy?" said Willow, as she slowly let fingers run through various torture devices.

She lingered near one and finally picked it up. She let Xander rattle the prison bars with a metal pipe to wake up the puppy.

"Its so boring being cooped up," said Willow, as she unlocked the prison and swung it open.

"Master said we can play again," said Willow, with glee as she jumped on the man and straddled him in the process. "Are you ready to bark for me?"

The man wheezed and groaned as Willow squeezed her thighs around him.

"Guess what's going to happen very soon puppy?" said Willow. "Master is going to implement the plan, remember that when I told you. But then you changed . . ."

Willow began to stroke the man with the torture device starting from his chin down to his abdomen.

"You decided to become a vampire with a conscience."

He gasped and started to squirm feeling the metal object on his chest. Xander snickered.

"You know all those 'innocent' people you tried to save? Soon, it will be over for them and very quickly but with you, it will be slow," said Willow, and then she slowly licked his face. "Very, very slow with you."

"Angel you should have joined us when you had a chance." continued Willow, as she sat upright. "Now it's too late."

She took the torture device and ripped open the shirt, and Angel cried out. He flinched whenever Willow touched him.

"Oops it looks like I was too hard on you."

"Never, too hard," snickered Xander. He threw a lit match on the Angel's chest and Angel screamed.

"While you're at it give me that lit candle," said Willow, as she tossed aside the torture device.

"Now puppy don't be a shy turtle. Come out and play," said Willow, as she loosened Angel's pants.


	5. Chapter 5

When the moonlight filtered through the windows hit Faith in the face, she woke up with Buffy in her arms in the back seat of the Cadillac. She lifted her head and could see that the nearly full moon had risen over the mountains. Apart from Buffy's steady breathing and occasional snorts it was quiet in the high desert. Faith could see the outline of Buffy atop of her and put her arms around Buffy to hold her, keeping her warm and safe.

Faith wanted to squeeze a little tighter but didn't want to disturb her. She loved these moments as she cradled her in arms; Buffy was so gentle instead of this tough Slayer. At times, she wished Buffy could drop the tough attitude once and awhile. However, she loved her despite her flaws and quirks thinking it wouldn't be Buffy that she'd come know and love.

She whispered, "I love you."

Just as Faith closed her eyes and nodded off, Buffy stirred slightly and mumbled in her sleep. Buffy trusted Faith to be put in a vulnerable position and could rely on her for protection. Awhile back that wasn't the case when they initially met.

When Buffy had died for a moment after an overwhelming fight on patrol, another Slayer was automatically activated to continue the Slayer line. From the generosity of two joggers who provided CPR and who then called for aid, Buffy had miraculously survived. Doctors were baffled how an ordinary girl could survive the head trauma as well as the deep cuts. Of course, the doctors didn't know that Buffy was a Slayer. Shortly later, Buffy left the hospital and met Faith by accident when they both were patrolling at Faith's high school one evening. It caught them off guard when they realized that two Slayers could simultaneously exist.

Rather than dispute who was or wasn't the true Slayer, their respective Watchers had decided to work jointly. Right away though, the Slayers had different if not opposing ways with dealing with vampires, demons, and beasts. Friction ensued and soon outright arguments with scuffles confronted the Slayers.

"I don't have time for this. You dance around," began Buffy, gruffly, as she rummaged through the weapons cage. Finding what she came for, she took a crossbow.

"B, I think more research needs to be done," said Faith with concern.

"Good. You research. I go, I fight," said Buffy, as she sifted for the best crossbow bolts. "Meanwhile we have vamps on the loose that need to be put out."

"You're making this more dangerous than it needs to be," continued Faith.

"Faith, I know you're still a newbie but I'll give you a clue. Slaying is a dangerous job. Kill or be killed. It's part of the job description. So deal."

"Yeah I can deal with the job but we shouldn't go in blind like this," persisted Faith.

"If you can't deal then go home or hang around here. Otherwise stay outta of my way," said Buffy, impatiently. "I have a job to do."

After stuffing the bolts in a shoulder bag, Buffy took the crossbow and slung it around her shoulder.

"B just give me some more time and we can do this together," insisted Faith, as she faced Buffy. "You know what they say safety in numbers. Two Slayers are better . . ."

Annoyed, Buffy shook her head and ignored Faith. Not much of a team player, Buffy could barely tolerate another fighter by her side but she couldn't put up books and paperwork. It reminded her of school that she barely attended and she didn't have patience for chitchat at this moment.

When Faith came up to Buffy as if to prevent her from leaving, Buffy scowled at her and pushed her aside. After Buffy slammed the door behind her, a disheartened Faith considered following her but she was deeply offended.

She didn't want to nor like to go leaping haphazardly into danger and therefore didn't follow Buffy. Moreover, Buffy's approach made her very uncomfortable and it went against her nature. She felt that Buffy could be such a loose cannon endangering those around her.

Unenthusiastically, Faith went over the ancient books her Watcher had given her but after awhile guilt gnawed at her and she couldn't concentrate any further. Uneasy, she aside the books and went to the weapons cage and grabbed a stake and crossbow before she left.

As she started her patrol, Faith wasn't sure where Buffy was at this moment as she entered the cemetery. No vampire activity was scheduled at the cemetery, as she did quick sweep of the area. Then she went to the industrial area of town where there was known vampire activity.

Hopefully, it would be uneventful night and she would find Buffy, and call it night. However, by the time Faith reached that area of the city she heard crashing sounds coming from one of the abandoned warehouses. When one of the upper level windows shattered with a vampire falling out, her Slayer instincts took over.

No doubt, she suspected this was Buffy's handiwork as she positioned her crossbow.

When the vampire stood upright, Faith took aim with her crossbow and fired watching it exploding into ash. Adrenaline kicked in as soon as she entered the warehouse and she could hear the fighting, and shouting from the upper floor. At the center of the fight was Buffy who was dealing with a handful of vampires.

From the corner of eye Buffy caught a glimpse of Faith. "I can handle this . . . get out of here."

"Fat chance, I'm crashing this party," said Faith, as she punched a vampire knocking him across the floor.

Thump!

"Hey sis, I don't need to be rescued," said Buffy in a huff and dusted a vampire with her stake. "I'm not some #uckin' damsel in distress."

Pouf!

"Who said I was rescuing you . . . You're such a big girl who knows it all," said Faith, as she impaled the next vampire. "and who's seen it all . . . who's done it all. Somehow I don't see you as a damsel wearing dresses. You just have big chip on your shoulder."

Poof!

"You're lucky we're on the same side," said Buffy, gruffly as she dodged a kick from a vampire. ". . . and you're on that side room."

Catching Buffy off guard, another vampire crept from behind and surprised her. Grasping Buffy, he lifted her above him throwing her against the wall. She crashed against the wall and then fell through the rotten floor landing on the ground floor.

"Buffy!" cried Faith, as she ran up to the gaping hole and peered down.

By the time she reached the ground floor there was there was a pile of rubble and dust. Furiously, she dug through the debris and until she found Buffy. Unconscious with her face covered with blood, Faith carefully extracted her from the rubble.

"Oh Buffy," said Faith, as she gentle wipe away the blood. Bending close to her, she checked for vital signs sighed in relief. Her heartbeat was faint and her breathing was shallow. "Come on Buffy please hang in there," said Faith, as she carefully carried her out. On the way to the hospital, she kept saying. "Please Buffy wake up . . . wake up."

"_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na,_

_I wanna start a fight"_

With start, Faith woke up again with Buffy in her arms. Hearing her phone, she reached for jacket. Grunting with annoyance, Buffy half opened her eyes and took Faith's arm back next to her. But Faith reached for jacket again.

Buffy groaned in protest. "No!"

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na,  
I wanna start a fight . . ."_

"No don't get it," said Buffy, fiercely with her eyes shut this time while holding Faith tightly.

Buffy hated these modern day 7/24 interrupts and jealously wanted Faith all to herself. Faith could emphasize, she loathed these disruptions as well but she was a Slayer and felt obligated. She wondered who could be calling at this insane time of the day.

Faith finally disengaged herself and retrieved her cell phone.

"_. . . guess what, I'm having more fun . . ."_

"Ignore it," said Buffy, possessively.

"B, I gotta get this," said Faith, firmly. "I gave Giles my number to give me updates."

When Buffy relented, Faith planted a solid kiss on Buffy's cheek.

"Hello."

"Giles, what is it?"

"Killed?"

"How?"

"Yes, we're both safe."

"We're a few hours away. Thanks, for the update."

"What is it," asked Buffy with impatience. Hearing half of the conversation, always unnerved and annoyed her.

"A girl mistaken for a Slayer was brutally killed by two vampires in Giles' library. They thought it was you," shivered Faith, involuntarily. "They almost killed him but this Cordelia chick saved his ass; something about using holy water. Giles is a bit shaken up. . . Another innocent dead, when will this ever end?"

"Innocent my ass! No one is ever innocent. She was in the wrong place at the wrong time. That's the way it is sometimes," retorted Buffy.

Faith shifted uncomfortable at Buffy's blunt reply.

"Its collateral damage, we can't protect everyone," reminded Buffy.

"B I just want to minimize the carnage. I don't like to see needless deaths."

"Girlfriend, you need to get your head outta the sand box and put your game face on."

Rolling to her side, Faith considered Buffy for several moments. Familiar with that expression, Buffy remained silently and could see the gears turning.

"Buffy, if they think *the* Slayer is dead we could use this to our advantage. We can surprise and annihilate them," said Faith, as she pounded her fist on the seat. "Not sure how at this moment but . . .we'll make them pay for this."

"That's my girl," said Buffy, as she held Faith. "And while were at it we'll kick some ass too. And then afterwards we can go to the beach."

* * *

"This alternate universe blows. So you mean to say this reality is the wrong one," said Faith, as she sat in large sofa in Giles' home. "Yet this feels normal to me."

"That's the crux of the whole problem. We exist in this plane of reality and we don't even realize what is normal and what isn't until someone comes from a different plane tells us otherwise. I want to believe this . . . only because we have better chance of survival," said Giles, hopefully as he set some hot drinks on the coffee table. "But all of this based on Cordelia's story if you can believe her."

"So you're gonna believe her just because she says so?" asked Buffy, not all unconvinced. "I mean really come on. This could be all a fantasy, wishful thinking."

"If it involves a better future for all of us, I have to believe her," continued Giles. "If this the wrong reality, I will do all my power to correct this. There's been too much carnage and suffering than necessary. And yes this could be a fantasy but everyday I live in a nightmare."

"Whatever . . .you can believe that all you want but I wake up to the same old sh#t every day," said Buffy, as she propped her boots on the Giles's nice coffee table. "We live, we fight, we love, and we die. That's the only reality I know."

"That's rather pessimistic point of view," said Giles.

"It is what it is, so deal," smirked Buffy.

"Agreed . . . So where is Cordelia?" asked Faith.

"She's on way back from school, I let her use my car for safety purposes."

Buffy shrugged her shoulder indifferently as she took the two drinks and gave one to Faith. A better future for all, as Faith reflected and then she looked at Buffy. She wondered what it was like in this alternate reality? What were their lives like? Were they going out? Did they know each other? Did Buffy have a better life rather this current down trodden life? She would love to see her more happy instead of that scowl she sported in public. When Buffy smiled, it was mainly in private with Faith and that made Faith both happy and sad.

Bored, Buffy sat back reclining against Faith. "Ok, we can talk all night but I came to slay," said Buffy, restlessly with annoyance. "Where is this Cordelia chick already?"

"We need to wait for Cordelia," said Giles, firmly and he started to go to his personal office. "Call me when she arrives."

"I anxious to start also, but we'll wait for a little," said Faith, who was dog-tired. She could almost fall asleep on this sofa and was grateful that Giles had offered her and Buffy to stay over in his guest bedroom.

As Faith shifted next to Buffy, she intertwined her fingers with Buffy's fingers. Without saying anything she spoke with her eyes and facial expression, picking on this Buffy unconsciously calmed down a bit.

She loved Faith. Buffy loved how a simple gesture of holding hands and an accompanying gentle look could push away some of her dark clouds. Faith moved her and she provided her some solace from this ugly world.

Buffy responded instinctively by taking the intertwined hand and kissed Faith's fingertips as a thank you. Faith smiled and Buffy couldn't help to smile back. She wanted to be alone with Faith and hold her. If she wasn't so tired she take her to bed. Faith rocked Buffy's world in many ways but these types of moments had always touched her the most.

Faith had noted that Buffy had never been much of a touchy feely kind of person but it happened the first time when they were watching a movie. When Faith had instinctively touched Buffy's fingers while they sat next to each other, Buffy pulled away thinking this was fuddy-duddy nonsense. Embarrassed, Faith said nothing. However, Buffy regretted her actions and remarked that she liked that feeling, and wanted more of it. She came back and held Faith's fingers. For the life of her, she could not recall how the movie ended but this was first time she loved her.

"Geez . . . I knew it," interrupted Cordelia. "My instincts were right."

Faith sat upright with a jolt, when she realized someone had entered Giles home without knocking or ringing the doorbell.

"Now I know the world is really mixed up," exclaimed Cordelia, as she went towards them.

"And you are?" asked Faith, cautiously as she studied the tall brunette for the first time.

"That's right you don't know remember who I am, do you Faith?" said Cordelia but toned down her voice. "I'm Cordelia Chase," said Cordelia, guardedly.

She had wished them away and here they were again. Sighing inwardly, Cordelia was glad they were ignorant but couldn't escape the fact she needed their help, _again_.

Nodding in recognition, Faith recalled the girl's voice that was on the phone and watched Cordelia scanning her over and then frowning at Buffy. Suspicious, Buffy eyed Cordelia.

"Cordelia, this is Buffy Summers," introduced Faith.

"I know her already," said Cordelia with disapproval. "At least I thought I did. Gee, I never thought I see the day. Look at yourself Buffy. What's with the dumpster chic look," said Cordelia, with disdain. "Well I see at least Faith's image improved."

"Do you have problem?" said Buffy, grumpily.

"No. Besides why should I care if you fell down the ugly tree and hit every branch on the way down. If you want to go from home coming queen wannabe to hobo chick then be my guest."

Faith eyes widen as she stared at Cordelia but let Buffy confront Cordelia.

"You're really are asking for it?" growled Buffy as strode up to Cordelia standing toe to toe with her.

Unperturbed by Buffy's hostile stance, Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Okay whatever."

Caught off guard Cordelia was grabbed by Buffy pushed down on the sofa. "Why are you jealous?"

"Get off of me you crazy freak!" shouted Cordelia to Buffy as she tried to pry her fingers from her neck. "Faith do something."

"It depends," began Faith as she stood next Buffy. "B is all riled up right now, it takes awhile for her to unwind. As you can see, she's torqued."

"Okay already. I get it. I'm non judgmental person making an observation."

"Then you need stuff your observation and let us do our job. Otherwise, you and Giles can deal with vampires by yourselves without 'us' or 'this'," said Faith and entwined her fingers together with Buffy for emphasis. "Because we will leave if the non-judgmental side of you becomes judgmental, again."

"Geez . . .Lighten up Faith. There's no need to get your panties in a wad. You two are different but yet the same."

"So, what did you wish for in the first place that got us in this whacked up reality?" asked Faith.

Breaking out in a cold sweat, Cordelia eyes darted nervously about as Buffy glared at her.

With a gift of the gab, Cordelia confidently said, "That's not important anymore but what's important is you're both here . . . and yes two Slayers are better than none, right? More the merrier."

Relaxing her grip, Buffy's glare changed to a frown and had this urge to school Cordelia privately in room. Cordelia sighed in relief when she saw Giles come behind Buffy and Faith and was able to escape.

"Ah Cordelia, I thought I heard your voice," said Giles, as he came up from his office. "Nice that you could finally make it."

"Well yeah. I would have been here sooner but your car doesn't have much in the way of horsepower."

"I found several books that speak to Anyanka. Apparently she's a demon," said Giles, changing the subject.

"Great, so do we kill her off like a vampire?" asked Faith.

"No, that's not the answer. If you look here," said Giles, as he opened the musty book. "Her source of strength is derived from her power center. We need to find her power center"

"Great that should be easy?"

"But unfortunately the book doesn't say what or where it is."

Buffy shook her head in dismay and stamped her foot. "Well dammit what the hell are we doing here?" snapped Buffy and paced about.

"Buffy, over reacting is not going to help. As a Slayer you should know that," reminded Giles.

Buffy did nothing but stretch and yawn.

"Giles . . . There's no sense for us to stick around," said Faith diplomatically. "We might as well make ourselves useful as you figure things out. You mentioned the Bronze is a vampire den maybe we could do some house cleaning and take out the Master," smiled Faith, and then looked at Buffy.

Buffy nodded in agreement and watched Faith go to guest bedroom. Itching to get out, Buffy had this intense need to do some damage. Sitting in the car and now on this sofa had made her more restless than rested. She was ready to take on vampire nest if need be.

Before Buffy left with Faith, she went to Cordelia and took her aside roughly, and whispered harshly. "Not sure why we should be saving your ass but it better be for a good reason. . . And you're damn lucky that I'm leaving right now."

"Whatever," said Cordelia, unperturbed by Buffy's threatening rant.

"B . . . Ready for some slayage?" asked Faith, as she came back in the living room with a duffle bag of weapons.

"You bet girlfriend . . . slay on."

"Please be careful ladies," added Giles.

Buffy grinned wickedly. "Yeah right."

* * *

It was plain daylight when the Chosen Two entered the Bronze. Heavily armed, they barged through the front door of Bronze. Large curtains were whipped open to the let morning light come in to see better and any unlucky vampires that were foolish enough to sleep near the windows were immediately scorched. They had staked the place since sunrise.

"That Cordelia really pisses me off," said Buffy, as glanced around with her crossbow. "If she gets in my face again, I'm gonna kick her ass."

"Yeah, she really has an attitude," said Faith, as she opened another curtain. "Don't let that ignorant girl get to you. She doesn't know what she saying."

Walking through the empty nightclub, they passed various tables and empty cages. Dark and musty, it smelled like a crypt remarked Faith. They started to check various back rooms but didn't across any other vampires or demons.

Buffy then motioned to the stairs that descended and Faith followed. Buffy took the point as Faith watched the rear. After they descended the stairwell, which lead to the basement, they came upon a prison cell. They noticed a man chained to the wall that was shivering. Buffy whipped open the curtain to get a better view.

The man looked up and then focused his eyes. "Buffy? Faith? You're here . . . it's true. I'm not dreaming . . . you two are real," he said weakly.

Buffy and Faith looked at each other and drew a blank.

"Let's move on," said Buffy. "Obviously he's coming on to us."

"Wait. I know this must seem unreal but I know you both. I'm Angel," pleaded Angel, as "Really I know you both."

"How is it you know us?" asked Faith, warily. "And we don't." Buffy had her crossbow trained on Angel.

"I was supposed to help you both. The Master rose and then reality was altered . . . Things have changed for all of us, it's not suppose to be like this. The balance of power has changed for the worse believe me."

Faith reflected for few moments and then kicked opened the cell door with Buffy following.

"Why is the Master keeping you alive if you have this knowledge?" continued Faith.

"He wants to punish me," said Angel, hoarsely. "Because I switched sides."

"Switched sides?" asked Buffy incredulously.

"I was working undercover with Giles. I was helping the civilians flee. Then we were ambushed. Most were able to flee but some were trapped and I tried to protect them but I got caught."

"You're a vampire aren't you?" guessed Faith, as she noticed that he involuntary flinched at the approaching sunlight.

Angel nodded yes. " But I've changed."

"You gotta be kidding, let's take him," said Buffy to Faith. She moved her crossbow closer threatening Angel.

"Vampires are not known to change let alone protect humans. So how exactly did you 'change'?" asked Faith.

"Faith, its complicated," said Angel.

"We're wasting our time here," said Buffy, impatiently.

"I can help . . .I'm not going to hurt both of you. You have my word."

"Yeah right, if you expect us to believe that you have another thing coming," retorted Buffy who remained unconvinced.

"Wait I can help you find the Master and I tell you his plan," implored Angel.

"Come on let's go, let the Master have him," continued Buffy.

"I rather you kill me first than face him again," said Angel, despondently. "Anything but him. Just end my misery . . . Please I can't go on like this. Do leave me!"

Faith had never heard of a vampire beg for death even though it was technically dead. She crouched down and searched his sad eyes. In those sad brown eyes she saw pain.

With Angel's shirt was half opened, she noticed his chest had some wounds and carefully unbuttoned his shirt noticing more wounds. The wounds were ugly. As much as she hated the vampires, she felt pity for this one. She stared long and hard when she saw additional wounds when pulled away the wounds. Looking back at Buffy, Faith motioned her over to see.

"Tell us everything," said Faith, as she and Buffy unchained Angel from the wall.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, Angel," said Faith, as she came down the stairs and lingered at the bottom rung. "I thought you could use these," she added as she carried medical supplies and some clothes placing them on a table.

"Thanks," said Angel, as he picked up a shirt.

"Faith, I want to thank you for what you did earlier," said Angel, as he took the first aid kit.

"For what?"

"For releasing me."

"Sure. But Buffy also helped too."

"But it was you who made the first step . . . If you had listened to Buffy."

Tensing up, Faith gritted her teeth not liking where this conversation was heading. She didn't care whether he was vampire or not or whether he was grateful or not, but she wasn't about to put with someone trashing her girlfriend.

"Stop right there and let's get something straight right from the get go. Buffy and I are together, we're a team. We may have our differences but we work *together*. So don't go trashing her in front of me or I'll throw your ass outside in the sunlight."

"I meant no offense. I'm just grateful that's all. If you still my help, my offer still stands. I want to help and I don't want Master to succeed. I want him to be defeated."

Studying Angel, Faith said nothing and considered his offer again. She relaxed her stance and but then she started to wring her hands nervously. Nagging thoughts had plagued her ever since she considered what Giles, Cordelia, and Angel had said earlier. Reluctantly, she walked back up. But at the last moment, she couldn't take it anymore and went back down the steps.

"Angel, I know you know something more that most of aren't aware of. . . Somehow I know that you and Buffy were together in some other reality," began Faith with a heavy heart. "As much I hate to think of that possibility, I need to know. Is that true?"

Angel avoided her eyes. "Faith . . . please don't make me talk about this."

"I need you to tell me about Buffy of that world. Everything and I mean that. So, don't bullsh&t me."

Angel looked down.

"Angel please look at me. You and I both care for her; I want what's best for her. I can't stand knowing what I suspect is a better life for her. . . . So will you please tell me the truth?"

When he looked back up at her, he had tears in his eyes.

* * *

"Hey girlfriend . . .," said Buffy, as she looked up from reading. Comfortably reclined back against several pillows, she was reading a magazine on the guest bed. "You look like you've seen a ghost," continued Buffy, noting Faith's pale look and set aside the magazine.

Faith smiled weakly as she approached the bed.

"Actually, a wounded vampire," said Faith wearily, as she sat on the edge of bed and fell back on the mattress. Drained, she took off her shoes letting them drop haphazardly. "He has a clean shirt and meds now. He'll heal."

"Yay for him," said Buffy, sardonically. "Damn vamps they can drain the life outta you if you let them," said Buffy, as she rolled to her side next to Faith trying to cheer her up.

After taking her top off, Faith slipped underneath the bed covers and letting Buffy rub her shoulders. She closed her eyes, feeling Buffy's strong fingers massage her upper back but she couldn't relax.

"I have something that'll liven you up," said Buffy, as she kneaded Faith's tense shoulder and kissed the back of her neck. "If let me."

Turning back without word, Faith let herself be taken and kissed. Buffy stopped and looked Faith trying to read her troubled eyes.

"You've been such a friend and lover. A very patient driver if I might add," said Buffy, as she neatly pushed away Faith's tousled hair.

Faith smiled as she looked at her and also pushed back several loose strands of blonde hair, wondering if Buffy growing up or what. How she loved when Buffy smiled spontaneously. She wondered if they were entering a new phase of their relationship.

"And if I might mention during this whole trip you did me several times. I think it's time that I give back some of that lovin'," smiled Buffy. "Hmm . . . What do you think of that?"

Faith smiled appreciatively as she rested in Buffy's arms.

"Buffy my sweetheart, I think what I'd love right now is for you to hold me and when I wake up . . . well you can surprise me," said Faith, as she stretched out under the covers. "It's not that I don't want you, I just want you to hold me."

"Really?" asked Buffy sounding concern. "Are you sure that's all you want?"

Burying her face in Buffy's shoulder, she whispered, "Yes."

"Sure anything for you," said Buffy, softly, as she let Faith cuddle against her. She let Faith rest on her shoulder and held her hearing her say. "Buffy, I love you." Watching Faith rest in her arms, she wondered what was making her so sad, as she kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly.

Several minutes later Faith sat up and looked at Buffy for several moments.

"What is it Faith?"

"You know what? . . . I've changed mind," said Faith, as she brusquely pushed away the bed covers. "I'm sick of tired of worrying so much. The hell with it. It is what is," announced Faith.

Buffy eyed her curiously.

"I want to get wild and wacky and I mean really wild and wacky," continued Faith. "What do you say to that?"

Buffy leapt out of the bed. "Oh Faith! Hey that's the best thing I've heard today."

Not wasting another moment, Faith kicked off her pants.

"You know . . . you do remember how I get when I hear the words wild and wacky said in same sentence," said Buffy, suggestively and she kicked off her boots without cares as they thumped on the ground.

Grinning mischievously, Buffy jumped on the bed to get at Faith but she moved aside letting Buffy bounce on the mattress.

"Oh yes, I haven't forgotten. You become a wild, wanton woman without limits with a touch of wackiness."

With mock insult, Buffy opened her eyes widely and started to pursue Faith. She loved this part of foreplay as she gave chase. Faith eluded her but Buffy ran over the bed tackling Faith onto a recliner, and they both giggled. They screamed when the recliner nearly toppled over.

"I've got you Faith," said Buffy, breathless and plastered Faith with kisses. She took off her top and gave Faith more kisses.

"Ah not for long," laughed Faith, as she lifted Buffy and put her on the bed. She started to wrestle with Buffy for control.

"Oh no, Look who's on top this time," said Buffy, feigning injury and then watched Faith strip.

"Oh I think you like when it's like this," said Faith as she gazed at her lover. "Or do want me stop," teased Faith. Buffy responded by putting her arms around Faith to urge to come down.

Bending down, Faith kissed Buffy slowly as she enjoyed the contact her skin made with Buffy. Then several minutes they were back wrestling and then they impulsively chased each other again tripping over furniture causing a rumpus. Then they were back on the bed and finished undressing.

"Better buckle up and get ready for a rollercoaster ride," said Faith as she wriggled her body over Buffy.

Buffy screamed in delight and laughed as she held on.

* * *

"What's all that ruckus?" asked Giles, as he finally stepped in the hallway from his study.

He had a splitting headache as he was researching Anya's power center and this commotion wasn't help matters. Then he heard several more high-pitched shrieks mingled with squeals followed with peals of laughter.

He saw Angel and Cordelia sitting on the sofa oblivious to the noise. She was reading a magazine as if nothing bothered her while Angel was playing a game of Solitaire on the coffee table.

"They're at it again," said Cordelia indifferently, without looking up.

"What do you mean again?" asked Giles with exasperation.

"S, E, X," spelled out Angel, sounding very bored as he stifled back a yawn.

"Oh my! Sex! But they're teenagers. Sex in my home!" said Giles, nervously.

Cordelia nodded yes as she continued to flip through the pages.

"And they've already had sex here?" asked Giles with dismay.

"In the bathtub," added Angel, nonchalantly and he picked up the TV remote.

Giles eyes opened wide and had to sit down. Taking out his white handkerchief her nervously wiped at his eye glasses.

"Good god, I can't believe they were canoodling in my bathtub," lamented Giles.

Cordelia looked at him wondering if people his age forgot about sex. He was just like his parent. "Well they are at the age to have sex. So what's the problem?"

He remembered someone had left the bathroom in such disarray but he didn't have time to deal with it. Knowing that they had been in his bathtub made him uncomfortable and decided against cleaning it but having the tub replaced instead.

"As their watcher, do you think I should do something?" he asked fretfully.

Then a crashing sound, which sounded like a table falling to the ground followed with couple of thumps against a wall, occurred. Then more peals of laugher erupted mingled with grunts. Then one of them screamed and giggled, "It's my turn. Come and get me." Then squeaking sounds began along with moans and cries.

Cordelia shook her head no and started to read another magazine. "Do you really want get in between two Slayers at this moment?" asked Cordelia without looking up.

To mute out the sound, Angel began to flip through the channels and turned up the volume.

"I think I'm going to make some tea," shouted Giles over the noise. "Or else I'm going to go insane."

_Calling all fashion divas! Get ready for the sale of the century. Dresses, minis, tops, bottoms, boots, shoes, purses, jewelry all deeply marked down. For the fashionista in you come out to this one-day sales event and . . ._

_Men are you 35 and older, and do you feel rundown during those special moments? Then you may need . . ._

_Wow! I can't believe how beautiful my wife looks. Why she looks twenty years younger when she used that cream and . . ._

_Attention ladies do you want tighter abs, leaner hips, and firmer thighs? If so, call now for these three DVDs. Only 19.99! And if you act right now we'll even send you a bonus DVD free of charge. Again call 1-8 . . ._

Grimacing, Cordelia closed her closed her eyes and rubbed the sides of her head.

"Geez I wished they'd hurry up already," shouted Cordelia and finally tossed aside her magazine. "And if I hear the words 'babe', 'honey bunny', 'cutie pie' or 'sugar' one more time I'm going to scream!"

"Ignore them," shouted Angel, as he continue to flip the through the endless cable channels that seem to have nothing but commercials. After awhile he gave up seeing nothing but commercials.

"I wish I could go out and party. It's so boring sitting around especially hearing those two getting it on," said Cordelia. "I can't believe how mess up this world is. Those Slayers are really selfish, have they considered my needs. But no, they continue on as if world revolves around. I needs too."

"Me too," said Angel mechanically, as he stared at the commercial.

"You too what?"

"I'd like to go out for the evening too."

"You?"

"Well yes, I know I may be over 200 years old," began Angel in a normal voice. "But it doesn't mean I'm over the hill."

"And I have more experience than those two," shouted Angel, loudly over his shoulder. "I've been known to woo the ladies. In my younger days, I was quite the ladies man. You hear that!" continued Angel and then slammed the TV remote down on the coffee table. "And I still am!"

Cordelia could only smile at Angel's outburst and felt sorry for him. Too bad he was vampire.

"I'm sorry Cordelia," said Angel contritely, as he regained his composure. "I'm on edge."

"It's okay Angel . . . I suppose its Buffy's loss."

"Who's Buffy again?" began Angel with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh Angel," chuckled Cordelia.

"So what's your story?" continued Angel, as he flashed those soft brown eyes giving her a soft smile.

He's vampire she repeated to herself.

"Nada, in fact I'm free for the evening," said Cordelia, as she faced Angel and discreetly checked him out.

Angel was quite the hunk with the quiet confidence without being overbearing noted Cordelia. And what's not to love? Who wouldn't be swept away with a man who was tall with broad shoulders, and soft brown eyes that had experience? His mouth was remarkable. He reminded her of those brooding and reluctant, no nonsense detectives. Why couldn't more men be like Angel sighed Cordelia. Too bad about the part of the fangs and the curse.

Then a large crashing boom sound startled everyone and a moment later Buffy roared out laughing.

"Come here girlfriend," said Buffy breathless. She leaned against the sagging mattress looking down at Faith. "Let's go down town love."

"Sweet tart, uptown has better restaurants and nice stores," said Faith, mischievously.

"Oh you're so coy. Did anyone tell you're so cute in that position," said Buffy.

Faith opened her mouth wide and Buffy took it as invitation, and crawled to Faith.

"Giles is going to kill us," whispered Faith while Buffy kissed.

"It couldn't be helped," giggled Buffy, as she pushed Faith on the carpet.

One of the wooden bedposts had a crack and one side of the bed frame was wobbly. The whole room was trashed. Buffy started to nibble gently and kiss on Faith.

"This is what happens when you don't Slayer proof a bedroom," added Buffy, as she looked up at Faith. "I'm not responsible for how I get in the heat of moment." Then she went back to nibbling and kissing.

"Oh you bad girl," giggled Faith. She pushed down Buffy, and kissed and nibbled as well.

Grinnin, Buffy lifted and she took her to the bed crawling on the bed next to her.

"Ready for round two of bedroom sports?" smiled Buffy, as she squirmed vigorously on top of Faith.

The mattress springs screeched in protest, and the bed frame had enough and collapsed to the ground. Both Slayers burst out in laughter again. "Does that mean yes?" asked Buffy.

"I love you Faith," said Buffy, as she looked up at Faith.

* * *

"What exactly is the plan?" asked Angel, as he came in Giles living room. Buffy and Faith had called a meeting and were calling the shots while Giles, Cordelia, and Oz sat on the sofa and chairs.

"The plans begins like this, stay outta of my stake's way," said Buffy as she twirled her stake emphasis and showing the pointing to him.

"We'll split in two teams," began Faith. "One team will go to the factory to deal with the Master while the other team stays here to handle Anya. And Angel and Oz you're with Buffy. Cordelia and Giles, and I will stay here."

Relieved, Buffy nodded and was pleased with this arrangement. She had no intentions to stick around while Giles did his hocus-pocus when she could be slaying vampires. Moreover, she was certainly glad not to have Cordelia on her team.

Still, she wished that Faith could go with her and bet she would have preferred to be off slaying. But Faith decided to stay back through Giles' insistence that he have one Slayer behind while he would summon Anyanka. Faith had caved in to help out.

"Okay goonies we're taking the Slaymobile," said Buffy, as blew a bubble from a chewing gum . She easily tossed the heavy duffle bag for Oz to carry. Oz groaned as he caught the bag.

"You can drive?" asked Angel, as he looked onto Buffy incredulously. He had seen that enormous Cadillac and couldn't quite see the petit Slayer behind the wheels.

Curling her lips in disgust, Buffy eyed Angel hard and spat out her bubble gum landing near his foot. She went to Faith and gave her a hug, and whispered in her ear a small goodbye before she left making Faith blush. And then came back giving her kiss.

* * *

"Everyone ready?" asked Faith, as she looked at Giles and Cordelia. When they all nodded yes, they assumed the positions for they next step.

Giles did a final, quick scan over the several bags and bowls of various herbs and powders that were laid out on his dinning table while Cordelia awaited instructions.

"Okay, let's get started," he said.

He grabbed a couple of bowls containing various powders and gave Cordelia a bag of mixed herbs where she added it to a large golden goblet already bubbling hot. Pulling bits of an herb from a bushel, he dropped the pieces into the goblet. He nodded at Cordelia and they both began to recite the ritual to summon Anyanka.

"Oh . . . Anyanka... I beseech thee...come hither. In the name of all women scorned. Come before me."

After a moment, they looked about wondering if the spell worked. Giles looked around his living room to see where she might appear while Cordelia went to search the other rooms. Emerging out the kitchen, Anya slowly came out walking into the dim light of the living room.

"Oh! Anyanka" said Giles, rather loudly as he let out a nervous breath.

"Do you have any idea what I can do to a man who uses that spell to summon me?" she hissed.

"Hey Anya," greeted Cordelia and flashed her most winsome smile.

"Hey Cordelia! You called me too?" asked Anya when she noticed Cordelia. "It's so nice to see you again."

Cordelia nodded yes but her eyes betrayed concern.

"What's wrong sweetie?" asked Anya. She came by Cordelia's side and instantly ignored Giles.

Giles gazed at her with a look of foreboding and could see the pendant that Cordelia had described.

"You know about that wish thing," began Cordelia, cautiously.

"Oh Yes . . . Did it work out for you? Most importantly, did you get what you wanted? Oh I bet you feel better like a new woman. I hoped the ones that wronged you got what they deserved. Tell me how went?"

Anya always liked to hear how her wishes turned out from the women who had summoned her. Most of them were grateful afterwards and she liked to think herself as older sister helping out younger siblings.

"Is there a chance I could have a do over? You know . . .like a money back guarantee."

Anya considered Cordelia but then looked at Giles with doubt. It wasn't normal procedure for a man to be involved in the ritual process. She surveyed the living room with prudence.

"Umm . . . now why would you want that? You did get what you wished for, right?"

"Well . . . Its not want I expected . . .and I thought if I made another wish I would do it right this time."

"Oh that's too bad Cordelia . . . Mmm I think I like this new world you created . . . If you ask me it's exciting in a wonderful life kinda way. Besides I don't believe in money guarantees or refunds nonsense. So the answer is no."

"You're going to have to change things the way it was originally," demanded Giles rather bravely.

"Oh yeah, who's going to make me?" laughed Anya. "You? Pffft."

Defiantly, Anya came up closely to Giles but he took a couple of steps back towards the stairs of his loft. "No man has the power over me," said Anya, ominously.

"I'm not afraid of you. Your only power lies in the wishing," continued Giles.

Unexpectedly, Anya made a sudden movement and grabbed hard for his neck. "Wrong!" She squeezed hard watching Giles gasped for air. "Men always think that about me. I'm not some helpless woman."

Lifting him, she slammed him against a wall and tossed him aside. After he fell to the ground and became unconsciously. Cordelia rushed to his side.

"This is the real world now!" proclaimed Anya. "So get over it."

"That's not what I hear," announced Faith, who came from behind and yanked her necklace off.

"Faith!"

"Didn't expect to see me, did you?" said Faith, as she hid the necklace in her pocket. "Things are going to be righted again. You watch."

Anya cursed at Faith and eyed her hard. "How do you know the other world is any better than this?"

Faith smiled grimly as she stood her ground. "I know it will be better."

"You noble, trusting fool Faith; you're no match for me Slayer," said Anya, as she reached for Faith.

As they both wrestled for control, they upended chairs and toppled Giles prized, chess set. Then Anya managed to pin Faith to the wall.

"You of all people have the most to lose," said Anya, as she was starting to choke Faith. "Do you realize what you're giving up?"

Come on Giles wake up thought Faith as she struggled Faith as she fought with Anya. Tell me what I need to do with the pendant thought Faith. She wanted to kill this demon outright but Giles had insisted that was not the answer. With great effort, Faith fought her gag reflex and punched Anya hard in the gut. Anya released her grip and Faith was able to free to herself.

"You have no future. No future in that world," shouted Anya, as she grappled with Faith against the wall.

"I refuse to believe that. I've had 18 wonderful years and the last year and half have been the best," said Faith, as she finally managed shove Anya aside. "The best is yet to come . . ."

Anya then came back with a punch and dazed Faith where she collapsed to ground. When Faith regained her bearing, she saw that Cordelia was in a chokehold.

"If you don't give back my pendant I'll snap her neck," said Anya, as she held Cordelia tightly. "Don't think I can't, I've had plenty experience."

Cordelia started to whimper. "Please, I don't want to die. I'm too young."

"Hey everybody, can I play too?" asked Willow, as she leaned just outside the doorway from the entrance. "Or is this some private girl's night out thing? I can watch but prefer to participate."

"Yeah come on in Willow," said Anya. "You're invited."

"Oh great!" groaned Cordelia.

Willow sauntered over. "Hey Cordy, you've been holding out on me, haven't you." winked Willow. Then she simultaneously checked out and sized up Anya and then Faith. "If I had known I would have stopped by sooner."

Lingering by the dining table, Willow sniffed the various herbs and potions.

"Willow . . ." began Anya with hesitation not entirely sure if she could trust her. When Willow caught her misgiving, she started to vamp out, and then resumed her human form.

"I was so bored with Xander," began Willow, as she meandered about the living room. "So very, very bored," yawned Willow, as she touched and sniffed various knickknacks. "You how he can be at times . . . Telling me things I already I know . . . Always trying to impress me . . . Can you say big yawn. So, I decided to come out and play, and maybe do some damage. But this little gathering looks so much more interesting," grinned Willow.

"You've come just in time. I was about to teach her a lesson," said Anya, as she motioned towards to Faith while holding Cordelia tightly.

"Ooh ooh, I like lessons. Has she been a *bad* girl?" asked Willow, as she sauntered back towards Faith.

"Yes, very bad indeed."

Smiling inwardly, Anya thought what a wonderful world that this had become. Yeah the best was yet to come, echoed Anya. "Will you can thank Cordelia for making it all possible."

Willow turned back to Anya and Cordelia.

"Oh nice . . . .Pretty please, can I play?" begged Willow, as she looked back at Anya.

Then Anya had a wicked thought and grinned at Willow.

"Actually, you can participate but only if you choose you the right side."

"Ooh, goody! Tell me more," giggled Willow. "What do I have to do? Ooh can I make her scream?"

"How would you like to taste a slayer?" continued Anya.

"Huh . . .A Slayer?" asked Willow tilting her head slightly.

"You didn't know? She's the other one and she's the *bad* one," emphasized Anya.

"Cool! I like bad girls . . . but I never had a rogue slayer," said Willow.

Faith narrowed her eyes thinking what her best options were. Without Giles she had no way of knowing what she was suppose to do with the pendant. She only knew it was related to the power center and the wearer of such pendant could make wishes as she glanced at the unconscious Giles. She was tempted to wear it and make a wish. However, she understood the ramifications enough not to meddle with alternate realities.

"Faith you have one chance. You can play nice or Willow will take you on while I do Cordelia."

Taking out the pendant, Faith held it her palm before letting it dangle from her hand. The dark green stone inset in the center caught Willow's attention.

"I knew you would see the light. Now give it to me."

Ignoring Anya, Faith looked at Willow.

"You know Willow, instead of taking orders from a two bit, has been she-demon, consider this. Wouldn't you like to be more powerful than this loser, vengeance demon? I'm mean if she wants it this badly," said Faith, as she played with the pendant letting the light hit it. "It must be really important . . . really valuable."

The glittering object continued to captivate Willow.

"But obviously she's not that powerful or clever enough from losing it," said Faith, as she closed her fist hiding the pendant.

Willow pouted when she didn't see the pendant anymore. "Pretty pendant gone. Show me pendant."

"Don't listen to this bad slayer. She's not to be trusted."

However, Faith reopened the palm of hand and allowed the pendant to dangle again letting the light dance on it.

"Go on," said Willow, as she continued to be mesmerized by the sparkling pendant.

"Since I have it, I could be a more powerful Slayer if I wore this around my neck. But you too can be more powerful by just wearing it. Why you could be a super female ubervamp. The next bad thing, imagine the possibilities."

Amazed, Willow's mouth opened in wonderment and began to salivate..

"I swear if you don't give me that I will kill her," yelled Anya, as she squeezed tighter at Cordelia.

Cordelia cried out in fright. "Oh please I don't want to die. Faith, please do something. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make this wish. I should have never wished away you and Buffy. Please Faith," sobbed Cordelia.

"Hey that's not fair Cordy," pouted Willow. "How come you're begging for her and not me?"

"Willow will you stay focus," said Anya in a matter fact tone. "You can you fun later with her," continued Anya and gripped Cordelia's neck tighter.

Cordelia cried out.

"Okay, Okay Anya you win . . Lets try to stay calm . . . I can tell you really want this back . . . Here it is."

Instead of giving it to Anya directly, she let fall it front of her foot and Willow bent down reaching for it. "Ooh what a pretty pend-."

However, before Willow could finish, Faith kicked her and made a tackle for Anya knocking all three to the ground. As the fighting resumed, Cordelia managed to disengaged herself from the tangle of fighters, and scrambled toward the pendant.

"I got it! I got it!" said Cordelia, as she victoriously held the pendant in her fist. "Girl power rules. Vamps and Demons are losers."

Frowning, Anya stopped. Seizing the moment, Faith punched Anya in the face sending her sprawling across the room hitting the wall where she collapsed to the ground.

"You okay," asked Faith to Cordelia.

"Yeah, but my neck is sore," said Cordelia, as she rubbed her neckline.

"Come on She Ra help me get Giles out of here," said Faith. "We have a big battle ahead," said Faith, noting that Willow had disappeared.

Shuddering, Cordelia also saw that Willow was gone. "Yeah, we also have another big problem too. Willow the vampster is gone."

* * *

"Are you sure you know where you're going," asked Giles as he cradled his sprain wrist while Faith swerved down an empty street going towards warehouse.

The garage door had a huge hole as if someone had recently rammed through it. It had Buffy's name all over it, if Faith knew Buffy she was the one who had crashed through it. Faith navigated the Citroen through the opening and noted a side mirror from a late model Cadillac lying on the ground. Broken and flatten boxes were littered where Buffy had passed by earlier.

"Yeah," said Faith. "Any luck on the pendant dilemma?"

Giles frowned.

"Keep at it," said Faith. She had hoped they didn't have to go in battle but that was moot point now. She had two civilians one wounded and she didn't know if either of them were up to the fight.

"Cordy, do you wanna be a real power, kick ass chick or a girl who powders all day?

"Okay, whatever," said Cordelia, as she put down her purse.

"Then pick up a stake and get ready to impale a vampire. What do ya say?" asked Faith, as she continued to drive inside the warehouse.

Cordelia thought about what happened to Harmony. And how Xander and Willow had humiliated her and became enraged. Then she how put a brave face against them using holy water.

"I'm in. So what do I do exactly?" she asked confidently.

"Aim for the heart. It's that simple," said Faith, as she tossed a stake to Cordelia. Catching it, Cordelia examined the sharp point holding it as she got use to the feel of it.

"Yeah, I'm all over that," smiled wickedly Cordelia, as she thought about Xander and Willow.

* * *

By the time Faith, Cordelia, and Giles entered a large opening in factory, the brawl was already in motion. Faith could see vampires fighting humans, what a hornet's nest. She caught a glimpse of Buffy and entered the fray.

"It looks like they've started without us," shouted Faith, as she un-slung her crossbow.

Faith trained her crossbow on a vampire near Buffy. Taking aim, she pressed the trigger hearing the arrow depart.

"Arrggh!" cried the vampire furiously and then glanced in the direction of Faith.

Recognizing the red and green fletches, Buffy smiled at Faith's calling card. My sweetheart is nearby grinned Buffy.

"Hah she missed!" sneered the vampire, as he pulled out the arrow from his bicep.

Buffy smirked. She swiped the arrow from the vampire and before he could react she dusted him a moment a later.

Pouf!

"My Faith never lets me down, she's there for me," said Buffy, proudly and she held the arrow in a fist as a weapon. Then she turned toward Faith. "Hey girlfriend, what's up?"

"I miss you, girlfriend" replied Faith. "Tag team."

Recognizing this as cue, they fought side by side at close proximity.

"Sure," replied Buffy. "Ammo?"

"Help yourself," said Faith, as she side kicked a vampire.

Buffy took a spare a wooden stake from Faith while she was fighting a vampire. She did donkey kick and twirled around followed with fierce punch.

"Any luck with the pendant?" asked Buffy, as she backhanded another vampire in the face.

"Yes and no," replied Faith, as she dusted a vampire.

Pouf!

"We have the pendant but we don't have the answer," said Faith, as she kicked vampire in the gut sending him sprawling into a group of vampires watching them fall to the ground like bowling pins.

"Oh Well. Probably won't matter."

"Problems in the home front though; cats are out of the bag," added Faith.

"Damm," said Buffy, as she impaled a vampire watching it explode to ash. "Hate when that happens."

Pouf!

"Watch for a red headed vamp, Willow, she's on to us. Hangs out with a dude vamp, Xander. And we also have a she-demon, Anya on the loose. The one with power center – a real mean bitch."

"Well it just makes this party more interesting," quipped Buffy, as she side kicked a vampire.

"Uh Oh, who let the dogs out," sulked Willow, as she saw the Slayers and then looked at Xander.

Xander understood and tossed away the latest humans out of his way. They both strode with determination towards the Slayers shoving anyone who was in their way.

"Two o'clock girlfriend," said Buffy, as she motioned toward Willow.

"Yeah, I see her," said Faith, as she veered in that direction.

"Hey, I saw her first. Are you suddenly, into red heads?"

"Never. B, you know where my heart belongs to. I'll take on the dude vamp if you'd like . . ."

However, before Buffy could react, Willow jumped in between them. Xander was right behind and Buffy saw him coming and took him on. Faith sighed in relief; she could see Buffy was alright as she was more nimble and fluid than Xander. Faith smiled as she saw Buffy outmaneuver Xander's clumsy attacks. Those Yoga classes paid off. Not that Faith ever doubted Buffy's ability to fight, she couldn't help being protective of her. However, Faith couldn't dwell too much on that as she had her hands full with Willow.

For a vampire, Willow was more like a feline fighter as she slashed at Faith with her fingernails and occasionally bared her fangs. Faith glanced at her shirt and saw some rips and tears, she was glad she didn't have cats for pets. She now understood Buffy's reluctance for not having cats.

"Hey cutie, it's good to see you again," said Willow as she began to punch at Faith. "Wanna dance with me?"

"Nope, I'm with someone," said Faith, as she came back with a kick throwing Willow towards a wooden cage.

"I can be your friend and no one has to know. . I come with alot fringe benefits – no hassles."

"Yeah right! You're not my type."

"That's a shame," said Willow, as she came back hard.

But Faith gave her a backhanded punch.

Smack!

However, Willow came back furiously and baring her teeth. She snarled and hissed at Faith and started to slash wildly with fingernails. She wasn't sure what was more frightening the fangs or those sharp fingernails.

Faith took a step back brushing against the wooden railing. She felt a broken, splintered piece rubbing against her back.

"Hey catwoman . . . Meow . . .You want a piece of this? . . . Come and get it," said Faith, provocatively.

When Willow lunged into her, Faith caught her and spun her around. Then she pressed Willow against the railings and Willow attempted to kiss her.

Surprised, Willow fell upon a splintered wooden railing.

"Oh you bad . . .," said Willow, as she saw herself change to ash.

Pouf!

"Faith," shouted Giles over the din. "Faith, Destroy it."

"What?" asked Faith, over the din.

"Destroy the pendant!" yelled Giles. "Crush it, Smash it. That's the answer."

However, in the moment of distraction she felt something hit her on the side. It was Buffy's stake. In the process of dusting Xander, Buffy had made a lunge falling to far forward losing her balance. Faith looked to her side and then back up facing Buffy.

"Oh Faith!"

"Buffy."

"Ohh F-Faith I'm so sorry," moaned Buffy.

Faith didn't feel any pain but she felt like she had to hold onto Buffy for balance. oozy, she staggered into Buffy. Lifting Faith, Buffy carried her to away from the fight.

"Buffy my love," said Faith, as she yanked the pendant off her neck. "Destroy this."

"N-No, I can make a wish for you. . . I can help . . .please let me."

"Ssh my love. There isn't much time. I want you to destroy this. Please do this for me."

Buffy started to cry. "I-I love you Faith. . . Oh please I want to help you. . . Why won't you let me?"

"I love you too B but please . . . do this," gasped Faith. "Hurry B . . . Trust me things will turn out better . . .You have to believe me!"

With great effort, Buffy lifted her shaky hands up and smashed the pendant with the blunt end of her stake, and simultaneously cried out, "FAITH!"

Instantaneously, a white blinding light appeared.


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh wait, Anya. I have better idea take the Scoobies out of the picture. That would be my ultimate wish," said Cordelia, smugly.

Smiling wickedly, she looked at Buffy, Faith, Willow, and Xander huddling together.

"Done," said Anya without thinking twice.

However, this time nothing happened.

Anya repeated the word 'done' thinking she didn't say the word right. Then she repeated it several more times but this time loudly.

Cordelia turned around and faced Anya. Gasping silently, Anya panicked when she saw that Cordelia was no longer wearing the pendant, her power center. Suddenly she felt feeble and didn't like how it felt to be mortal again. This reminded her of helplessness when she was once a homemaker living with her uncouth husband.

Then it came to Anya, the other memories from the alternate reality came crashing through. Overwhelming her, she staggered a bit as she regained her balance. She looked at Cordelia and searched her eyes wondering if she remembered. However, Cordelia was blissfully ignorant.

Cordelia caught Anya who was stumbling. "Are you Okay?"

"Yeah," lied Anya. "I'm not use having this amount of sunshine."

"How do you feel?" asked Buffy to Faith.

Faith looked at Buffy and smiled. She loved that perky little smile from Buffy; it made her warm and fuzzy inside out. It gave her an adorable look. Faith could stand here all day and gaze at Buffy.

"Five-by-five," she said after a few moments.

Smiling sweetly, Buffy gave Faith a parting hug.

"B thanks for hearing me out, this really means a lot to me."

Buffy responded with an appreciative nod.

"Faith we're all meeting at the Bronze later," interrupted Xander. "Why don't you come with us?"

"I'll have to see," replied Faith noncommittally and reassumed her tough stance.

"Oh it will fun, something is always happening or someone is making a fool of themselves," hinted Willow, as she glanced over to Xander.

"Thanks for the invite, I may have other plans," said Faith

Buffy didn't know her very well but she knew enough that Faith was the kind of person who did her own thing and could relate. She also surmised that Faith was a loner who was not big into crowds and wondered if she was lonely. Not wanting to stomp on Faith's pride, Buffy gave her space but at same time, she didn't want to exclude her from her friends. She gathered that Faith acted tough on the outside to cover up the tender side of her.

"No biggie Faith, but if your plans don't work out the invitation is still open," added Buffy.

"Thanks B," smiled Faith. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Did your wish make you feel better," said Anya to Cordelia, as she shifted the conversation away from her.

Being mortal sucked as far as Anya was concerned as she kicked up a clod of earth. Languishing in the sunshine, she suddenly hated sunny days. She loathed these human feelings again that were gnawing at her insides. Looking at Cordelia, she searched her eyes again, and wondered for sure if she didn't remember anything. However, to Anya it appeared that Cordelia was completely oblivious.

Cordelia couldn't put her finger on it but she felt different or something was unusual. After few moments of thinking about it, she dismissed that odd feeling and attributed it to the mystical convergence known as Hellmouth. A hot spot for the supernatural.

"Wishes are nice but they don't amount to anything," said Cordelia, standing taller. "You can't wait for things to happen you have to make it happen."

Feeling adrift, Anya stood there almost naked without her necklace, the ancient heirloom now gone. When she had the power, she used to make things happen and now didn't know if she could cope in this modern world. However, when she looked to Cordelia again she saw resourcefulness and inner strength. Anya mused perhaps it was also the inner bitch at work as well and she liked that mindset; Cordelia didn't have magical or super power attributes but yet she managed.

"I have things to do in my life. People to meet and places to go. Maybe I can help the less fortunate," continued Cordelia, but then abruptly stopped as she looked at Anya.

Self-conscious, Anya bit her lips guiltily and assumed the worst.

"Anya, have you been to the Bronze?"

"Oh what is that?" asked Anya with a sigh of relief.

"It's the only place to be seen in Sunnydale," announced Cordelia taking Anya under her wing. "I'm going there this evening. I'll point out who's hot and who's not so you can avoid painful drama. The music is cool. I'll be there at eight."

With her Slayer's senses, Faith had tuned out the others around when she heard Cordelia mentioned the word, 'Bronze' and tried to not looked too obvious.

Just as Cordelia and Anya were walking passing the Scoobies, Faith turned her head slightly.

"I just read something. That if you give off positive energy people will be attracted to you and . . . you again," said Cordelia with contempt as she noted Faith standing in the way with Xander beside her.

Faith responded with a twinkle in her eyes and a playful smile. Not amused, Cordelia rolled her eyes in contempt.

Mistaking Cordelia's snarky remark and reaction, Xander confronted her. "That's it. Yeah, I made some indiscretions. But you can't expect me go away. I exist, so get over it."

"As if I'm talking to you. I'm so over you. On a scale to 1 to 10, you're nothing but a minus 273."

Pausing for a moment, Xander gave her blank stare. "Huh minus 273?"

"Oh . . . Oh I get now," said Willow very exited and with a high pitch voice. "Absolute zero."

"What?!" protested Xander

"Yeah, if you had attended class you'd know that minus 273 degrees Celsius means absolute zero," continued Cordelia, with disdain.

"Oh that's good," whispered Anya suddenly getting the pun.

Saying nothing, Faith watched the exchange with indifference. Somehow, when she stopping carrying books awhile back, not that she ever carried books in high school that this was way beneath her. Nevertheless, it was amusing to listen.

"I was at the class," continued Xander rather defensively. "I just don't remember stupid facts. Besides who cares about numbers, it's not like people use them anyways."

"He is very persistent," said Anya to Cordelia.

"You have to forgive my moment of insanity," said Cordelia to Anya. "I hope this never happens to you."

"Don't apologize. I can relate. I once had a long-term relationship with an oversized oaf. But he's no more," said Anya, proudly thinking how her former husband went up in flames.

"Oh thank god for that," said Cordelia.

"Well Cordy I see you've brainwashed a new recruit," said Xander haughtily. "Yet another Cordette in the fold."

Incensed, Anya hissed at Xander. For once, she silently cursed at her predicament. It was her nature to help women in need but this time she'd misjudged the situation. If she had it her way, she'd teach him a lesson. Powerless she listened to this imp while her fingers itched. In her demon days, any man who dared show contempt to her would have experienced her wrath and those that survived had scorch marks to tell the tale. Once the protector for all scorned women who administered her own brand of law she wanted nothing now to claw at this insignificant man.

"Anya, let me handle this," began Cordelia noting Anya's discomfiture and seething anger. "Unlike some people who I refuse to name, I have school spirit. No, I am school spirit," corrected Cordelia. "I do not cheat, or fight, or maim or kill. I show my school spirit by attending classes, doing my homework, participating in pep rallies, volunteering for worthy causes and making new students feel welcome. And yeah I am cute and popular but so what. At least I do something about it. I work really hard at it," she said and looked to Faith. "And if you don't like how you look then get a stylist, or wear some makeup, or get a haircut, or get a better wardrobe instead of complaining."

For several moments Xander, Buffy, and Willow were mute as they looked at themselves and then each other.

While Faith truly adored Buffy in so many ways but she couldn't help be attracted to Cordelia as well. There were complete opposites. Yet both had allure in their in own ways. One was an irascible woman with stunning eyes who wore striking outfits while the other was like an adorable killer bunny that liked to carry sharp objects with a slight neurotic bent.

Faith figured that being Slayer did that to you and didn't blame Buffy in the least. She knew she wasn't perfect either, she was twisted as well. In fact, she knew she could be psychotic at times and enjoyed chasing things. But Cordelia had a compelling way about her. Beneath that imperious exterior, she suspected there was something forbidden . . . like sweet taboo.

"Damn," said Faith, who broke the awkward silence as she secretly praised Cordelia.

Casually putting her hands on hips and giving out a mischievous smile, Faith couldn't help think: _Am I five by five for you? Do you like what you see? What makes you tick Cordy?_

Not amused, Cordelia could't care less what these losers thought but of late Faith tugged at her in ways more than her stitches. This was something she didn't want to acknowledge and had to glanced away for a moment. Moreover, the more she pushed away the more these thoughts came rushing back.

_Why should I care? She's crude and I'm better than that. But why do I even compare myself to her? Why can't I ignore her? Damnit I can't stand this!_

Cordelia warily looked at Faith who was now fumbling with her tank shirt. Giving out an impish smile, her too short and too snug tank exposed her pierced bellybutton as she tugged on it to cover herself. When the tank bounced back up, Faith became embarrassed feeling several pairs of eyeballs trained on her. Almost involuntarily, she started to wriggle nervously her body and then gave out a sweet smile to compensate.

_Arrgh . . .What a skank! What a show off! Okay I get it; you have cute little, heart shape gem on your bellybutton. Why do I even look? As if I care!_

"As if I'm paying attention to you," announced Cordelia, haughtily.

"Faith, don't pay her any attention. She's nothing but trouble," said Xander. "Most of her words are gibberish and are meant to divide and confuse. I'm so glad I'm no longer going out with her. No more ball in chain."

Outraged, Cordelia was about to say something back to the Scoobies but left with Anya in a huff. "Come on Anya."

Faith was impressed that she told the Scoobies and her off, and she did without cursing or fighting. What a compelling woman mused Faith as she observed Cordelia walking off with a sense of purpose. Right there and then Faith decided she was going to the Bronze.

After Cordelia was out of sight, her mind was racing on what to wear tonight. She'd wear her cleanest tank, maybe the red one, her whites ones had stains and holes and tears from fighting vamps and demons. First, she would have to find the tank perhaps it was under the bed or in one of the dresser drawers. Then her favorite leather pants which she had one and only one pair. Maybe shine her boots a bit and she considered Cordelia's other suggestions on trying out more makeup, and do something with her unruly hair. She had to hurry it was already mid afternoon.

"Later," said Faith without looking back and dashed across the campus.

"It must be nice to just come and go," pouted Buffy. "If I do anything like that and got caught my Mom, or Giles, or Snyder would wring my ass. It's not fair."

"Awh Buff don't mind her and don't compare yourself to her. You're in your own league," remarked Willow. "Not only are you a Slayer. You're a student who's going somewhere. I bet you're going to go to college," said Willow, cheerfully but weakly as she fumbled to say the right things. "How many Slayers do you know have gone on to college? You have something to show for."

"Is that suppose to make me feel better, Will . . . because in a way it does," smiled Buffy.

"I try sometimes," said Willow cheerfully. "When you look back you'll have fond memories. You'll wax poetic over those moments. You say to yourself I was here. Not did I save the world countless times. I endured four years of hell known as high school. Can it get better than that? You'll tell your grandkids about it."

"Ah yes I'm starting to hear the violins now," hummed Xander. "Oh wait! Where are my galoshes, it's also getting deep."

"Oh come you guys let's get class," chuckled Buffy. "We do want graduate one day. I for one do not want perpetually to deal with Snyder."

"Women I don't get them," remarked Xander, as they walked back to the building. "They do nothing but confuse you."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," said Buffy.

"Which one?" asked Willow, as she sidled next to Buffy.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all who have read this story. I also want to extend a special thanks to those who reviewed, 'favorited' this story and/or put me on their alert lists


End file.
